Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation
by Eltarprince
Summary: When Jacob finds his father's old Morpher, things get more than a little wierd. He's taken to the COmmand Center, where a reactive Alpha tells him that he's been chosen to lead a new Ranger Team under a familliar name. sort of MMPR/PRDT, includes BL late
1. Son of the Pterodactyl and Dragon

Power Rangers aren't mine; otherwise, they'd stay more faithful to the Sentai series they were based on

Power Rangers aren't mine; otherwise, they'd stay more faithful to the Sentai series they were based on. Note that this story acts as if the Dino Thunder Rangers are currently active, and there are no other Ranger teams on Earth.

--

Angel Grove, CA, 1995

"Take good care of those Pink Ranger powers, Kat." Said a tall, thin brown-eyed brunette with a gymnast's figure. Kat, a tall Australian girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, was cupping a solid gold coin with a crane etched into it in her right hand.

"You can count on me." She said.

"Good bye, Kimberly." Said a slightly buff Asian teenager.

"We'll miss you, girl." Said a thin African-American girl.

"Don't forget to write!" said a Hispanic teen.

"I'll invent something in your honor." Said a tall dirty blond with glasses. The last member, a white teenager with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, came up and kissed her.

"We'll miss you, Kim." He said, and pulled away.

"And I'll miss you guys. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Alpha, Zordon, thank you. Being a Power Ranger was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Said Kim, tears in her eyes. A large, floating blue head in a giant tube spoke from behind her.

"Best of luck at the Pan Globals, Kimberly, and may the Power protect you." He said, and Kimberly was teleported out of the Command Center in a flash of pink light. Rematerializing in her apartment, she plopped down on the sofa.

"If only they really knew why I quit." Said Kimberly, and she picked up a piece of paper and began writing a letter.

Reefside, CA, 2012

"And once again, another monster was destroyed by the Power Rangers." Said a blonde news broadcaster.

"Yeah, but what else is new." Said a tall brunet teenager, turning off the television. He walked into the kitchen to find a note for him. "'Sorry, but I'll be home late again tonight. Hailey's going to come over to do some work for me later, and don't burn the house down. Love Dad.'" He read. "Ugh, why does Miss Hailey have to come over?" he asked no one in particular. "I mean, I'm seventeen years old! It's not like I'm gonna-" he was interrupted by the sound of a key being inserted into a lock. A tall, red-headed woman set her purse on the table by the front door and put her coat in the closet.

"Jacob, it's me!" she yelled.

"I'm right here." Said Jacob, rounding the corner with a soda can. "Nice to see you again, Miss Hailey."

"It's good to see you too. Listen, your father asked me to do some work for him, so be a dear and don't disturb me." Said Hailey. "I'll be in the study, as usual." And with that, she walked down the hallway, unlocking a door and shutting it behind her. In what seemed like a split-second, she came back out, shutting it again. "I left a Flash drive at home, be right back!" she said, running out the door. Jacob just shrugged, and walked down the hallway.

"It's finally time to see what's in here." He said. Ever since he could remember, the room had had a lock on the door. When he asked his father, he was told the room was off-limits until he was old enough. He had seen his father, Hailey, and his father's now-graduated students Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, go in there with him countless times. He pulled open the door- "Why am I not surprised?" he asked, looking around the room. Fossils of various sizes and shapes, as well as dozens of paleontology models and reference books, were scattered around the room. He sat down in a computer chair, looking at a model of his father's favorite dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Well, T-boy, it's just you, me, and the other four." Said Jacob, looking around. He recognized the other four models well enough. The first was a Mastodon, a black ID card placed next to it. Following was a Triceratops with a blue ID card. The others had color IDs as well; yellow for the Saber-Tooth and red for the T-Rex. He smiled as he looked at the Pterodactyl; it had always been his favorite. It was identified by his least favorite color, pink. "Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus." He said, naming all five. To his surprise, a computerized voice said,

"COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED."' A bookshelf opened, revealing a case of sorts. Inside, he saw what looked like a belt buckle, a watch, a candle-holder with some solidified green wax on it, and a pair of bracelets. Jacob picked up the belt buckle. "Pretty cool." He said, and slid it over top of his own belt. He then tried on the watch- it fit like a charm. "The watch fits me? Funny, Dad has huge watches." He said. He heard a gasp behind him, and he turned to see Hailey, her eyes wide.

"J-Jacob!? How did you find those!" she said, pointing at the shelf behind him. She walked over, running her hand along the candlestick holder. "Answer me!"

"I don't know, please don't tell my dad!" said Jacob. Hailey walked over to him, and held out her hand.

"Give me those." She said, her voice wavering. "Give them to me NOW!" she yelled. Jacob backed up; he then got a very angry look.

"You can't order me around! You're not my mother!" he yelled back. Hailey looked pained, before she smacked him across the face. Jacob tumbled to the floor, landing with a dull thud. He touched his cheek lightly, tears coming to his eyes. Hailey advanced, her green eyes seeming to glow, before Jacob held up his hands to shield himself. He had hit a button on the watch when he fell, however, and it gave out a six-tone beep.

Beep-beep beep-beep be-beep

In a flash of green and pink light, Jacob was gone.

Outskirts of Angel Grove, CA

Jacob landed with a thud on a hard, metal floor. He looked around, seeing wrecked electrical equipment and spider webs everywhere. His belt buckle shone, a small spotlight illuminating the room. As he walked around, he tripped over something. Turning around, he saw what looked like a small red-and-gold robot. "Wow, that's awesome!" he said, and began dusting the robot off. He found a mall button on its belt, and it seemed to be flashing. "Wonder what it does." He asked, pressing it. In a flash, the visor around the robot's head began glowing with red light.

"Alpha Five returning online." It said in a female voice, and stood up. In a second, the robot shook its head.

What happened? I feel like I've been in stasis for seventeen years!" it said. It then looked at Jacob.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay, intruder alert, intruder alert! Zordon, call the Rangers, there's and intrud-" it stopped as it saw the black tube. "Zordon?" it asked, and then turned to Jacob. "What did you- wait, Tommy, is that you? It's me, Alpha, don't you remember?" Alpha began walking towards Jacob. He backed away, hitting a control panel.

"Tommy's my dad's name! I'm Jacob Hart-Oliver, and how do you know my father?" he asked, eyes wide. Alpha gasped in disbelief.

"Hart-Oliver? Then… Jacob, was your mother's name Kimberly?" asked Alpha.

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob. Alpha turned to the panel behind her and pressed a button. In a flourish, electrical equipment surged to life for the first time in seventeen years. Alpha pressed a few keys, and a white globe near a set of stairs fizzled to life.

"Jacob, observe the viewing globe." Said Alpha. An image of a dirty blond teen in glasses flickered on the screen.

"Hello. If you're watching this, you've reactivated Alpha and the Command Center. My name is Billy Cranston, and I'd like to talk to you five about your relatives' lives."

"Five?"" asked Jacob, turning to Alpha.

"We chose five of you a long time ago; we didn't expect that you'd come alone." Said Alpha.

"Your relative's lives as Power Rangers." Said Billy. Jacob's jaw dropped as Billy continued. "In 1993, the evil witch Rita Repulsa was released from her ten thousand year prison by a pair of astronauts. The powerful Eltarian sorcerer Zordon summoned five teenagers to combat Rita. Together, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and myself, became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Jacob gasped.

"My mother was a Power Ranger?" he asked in disbelief.

"Indeed." Said Alpha. Images of the Rangers fighting and summoning their Zords flashed across the screen.

"Jason was our leader, the Red Ranger, commanding the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Trini was the Yellow Ranger, with power over the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord. I was the Blue Ranger, having the power of the Triceratops Dinozord. Kimberly was the Pink Ranger, with power over the Pterodactyl Dinozord. And finally, Zack was the Black Ranger, commanding the Mastodon Dinozord. After many battles, Rita became frustrated at her many defeats, and chose Tommy Oliver as her evil Green Dragon Ranger." Jacob gasped as images of the Green Ranger destroying the city, summoning the Dragonzord, and fighting the other Rangers played as Billy continued. "The Green Ranger used the Dragon Dagger to control the fearsome Dragonzord. Using our powers, though, we were able to break Rita's spell, and Tommy became a valuable teammate. Rita, angry that her spell was broken, drained the Green Coin's power as revenge, leaving it useless. After long, the terrible Lord Zedd appeared and took over from Rita, destroying our Dinozords. Zordon then gave us the power of thunder, and we gained the use of the Thunderzords. Jason was given the Red Dragon, Trini received the Griffin, I was gifted with the Unicorn, Kimberly became the owner of the Firebird, and Zack was given the mighty Lion. Tommy rejoined the team as well, becoming the White Tiger Ranger and gaining the Tiger Thunderzord. Using these Zords, we fought the newlywed Lord Zedd and Rita. When Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to go to a peace conference in Sweden, the Red, Black, and Yellow Ranger powers were transferred to Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell, respectivley. One day, Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, appeared and destroyed our Thunderzords and Power Coins. We ventured into the Desert of Despair to find Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, and received the powers of Ninjetti. Along with Ninja power, we received new Power Coins and Zords. Rocky was given the might and wisdom of the Red Ape Ninja and the Ape Ninjazord. Aisha was given the ferocity and power of the Yellow Bear Ninja and the Bear Ninjazord. I was given the speed and wisdom of the Blue Wolf Ninja and the Wolf Ninjazord. Kimberly gained the grace and swiftness of the Pink Crane Ninja and the Crane Ninjazord. Adam harnessed the speed and quick-thinking of the Black Frog Ninja and the Frog Ninjazord. And Tommy gained the razor-sharp senses and keen ability of the White Falcon Ninja and the Falcon Ninjazord. Seeing this new threat, Rita brainwashed a new minion, a girl named Katherine Hillard. Using her closeness to us, under Rita's orders, Kat stole Kimberly's Power Coin, effectively draining her life force and leaving the Ninjazords inaccessible. With Ninjor's guidance, we were able to find the legendary Shogunzords, and we began the fight again. Kimberly's compassion was able to break Rita's spell over Kat, and, deciding to leave for the Pan Global Games, transferred her powers to Kat. Shortly after Kat became the Pink Ninja Ranger, Rita's father Master Vile came to Earth and turned back time, transforming us rangers into children and leaving us powerless. During this time, the Power Rangers of Aquitar came to this planet to help us during our time of need. Using a device energized by the Power Coins, I was able to regain my age; unfortunately, though, this device, and the coins, were destroyed by Rito Revolto and Goldar. Using a time-travel machine I created, the five child Rangers went into the distant past to retrieve the shards of the mighty Zeo Crystal. When Aisha was supposed to return, however, she sent a girl named Tanya in her place. Using the Zeo Crystals, Tommy, Carlos, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat were able to become the Power Rangers Zeo. As the Zeo Rangers, the five fought King Mondo and the Machine Empire…"

The lecture continued a while longer, detailing the adventures of the Turbo and Space Rangers, before the viewing globe switched off. Alpha had gone into the basement a while ago, and she had returned, carrying a briefcase.

"After the Space Rangers helped destroy Dark Specter, Ninjor old me that he had minted these if Earth ever needed Power Rangers again." Said Aloha, opening the case. Five Power Coins glittered in the light, energy flowing over all five briefly. The original five Dinosaur coins were sitting on a red plush interior, and Jacob's eyes widened. "Take one, and continue your family legacy." Said Alpha. "Put the coin into your Power Morpher, raise it to he sky, and shout the name of your dinosaur." Jacob, without thinking, immediately took the Pterodactyl Coin and inserted it into his morpher. "Are you sure you want the Pterodactyl??" asked Alpha.

"Yep, it's my favorite. And besides, the Red Ranger always gets his powers first, right?"

"Jacob-!" started Alpha, but Jacob held his Morpher out and repeated the phrase he had heard on the video.

"It's Morphin' Time!" he shouted. The morpher opened, and he shouted "PTERODACTYL!" In a flash, a fully clad Power Ranger stood before Alpha. He looked down at his uniform and let out a choked gasp.

"I warned you." Said Alpha. Jacob pinched himself through the spandex to make sure h wasn't dreaming.

"I'm…. THE PINK RANGER?!"


	2. Niece of the Triceratops

Again, PR isn't mine

Again, PR isn't mine.

Last Time, On Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, we met Jacob Hart-Oliver, the son of the former Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart and former White and Green Ranger Tommy Oliver. When he reached the Command Center, he was shown a video explaining things, and he chose the Pterodactyl Coin and morphed… into the new Pink Ranger.

"I'm… THE PINK RANGER!?" yelled Jacob, looking down at his new costume. It was identical to Kimberly's, for the most part, except it didn't have a skirt. A red sword was set into a holster on his belt, and his Power Morpher was his belt buckle. His gloves and boots were white, with four pink diamond-shaped marks going around each. He unlatched his helmet and looked at it. A pink pterodactyl circled it, the wings stopping just before a silver mouthpiece. The mouthpiece was in two plain silver pieces, and they met in a slight edge. Places not covered by the pink pterodactyl were white.

"So it appears." Said Alpha. "Either way, you are still the leader of this team, and you must find the other four."

"Now hold on Alpha, I didn't exactly sign up for this!" said Jacob.

"That's true, but it is your destiny to lead this team!" said Alpha. "Besides that, the world needs you!"

"Look, the Dino Thunder Rangers can handle it!" said Jacob.

"No, I'm afraid they can't." said Alpha. She pressed a few more buttons, and a hideous creature that resembled Lord Zedd appeared inside of the viewing globe. "This is Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Compared to him, Mesagog is nothing! He's gone as far as severing other potential Ranger's ties to the Morphing Grid, but he can't do that to this team; those five coins are miniature Morphing Grids themselves. Unless the coin is destroyed, you will always be a Power Ranger." Jacob looked down in disbelief. The Pterodactyl Coin shone in a brilliant pink light, and the console behind him sprang to life.

"SEARCHING… SEARCHING… MATCH FOUND. NAME: BETHANY CRANSTON, NIECE OF BILLY CRANSTON, THE ORIGINAL BLUE RANGER. CHOSEN BY THE MMPR FAILSAFE AS A RANGER. CURRENT LOCATION: WIND NINJA ACADEMY, CALIFORNIA." Said a computerized voice.

"Ahh, Bethany, I remember her! She's training at the Wind Ninja Academy, near the city of Blue Bay Harbor." Said Alpha, and she handed Jacob a silver briefcase. "In this case are the other four Power Coins, all set in Power Morphers." Jacob took the case, and in a flash of pink, he powered down. He took the Power Morpher off of his belt and laced it in his pocket.

"Got it, Alpha." He said.

"Oh, and take these as well." Said Alpha, handing him five watches. "Wrist communicators. They will allow you and the others to teleport to and from the Command Center, as well as anywhere else you need to go. They will also let you communicate with me in case you need help." Jacob took these and stuffed them in his other pocket.

"Alpha, could you turn this suitcase into a more suitable item?" he asked, realizing that a teenager carrying a solid silver briefcase would cause suspicion. Alpha produced a white backpack from under the console.

"Here you go. Pink isn't really your color anyway." She said. Jacob slung it over his back, and asked one final question.

"How do I teleport?" he asked.

"Simple, just press the button on the side and think of where you want to go." She explained. Jacob pressed the button, and he was off in a surge of pink light.

Wind Ninja Academy

Jacob opened his eyes to see that he had teleported into a Japanese style mansion. He stepped foreword, opening the door. He looked out from the top of a vast hill, seeing ninjas in black suits training below. He was about to turn when he felt the edge of a knife on his throat.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked a male voice. Jacob didn't answer his question; he slung the man over his shoulder, and the ninja hit the tatami floor hard. The ninja stood up and shook his head. He then rushed at Jacob, attacking with lightening-fast blows. The screech of a pterodactyl echoed through Jacob's mind, and he backfilpped before landing a quick spinning kick to the ninja.

"Ahh, an interesting fighting style." Said the ninja before aiming a kick at Jacob's chest. He backflipped, and landed on the floor in a split.

"I'll wonder why this isn't hurting me later." He said, front flipping and landing a double kick to the ninja's chin, just hard enough to knock him out. The ninja reeled before falling over, defeated. Jacob dusted his hands off as he heard applause. He turned to see an elderly Japanese man leaning on a cane and lightly applauding.

"Well done, young man." He said, walking over to Jacob. "I assume you're here to start training to be a ninja."

"Not really. I've been sent to fin a girl named Bethany Cranston." Said Jacob.

"May I ask why you need one of my best students?" asked the man.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Jacob. The man smiled, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Come with me for some tea; you can explain there." Said the man. He and Jacob walked into an open room with a small table set low to the ground, an antique teapot and cups set on to of it. The old man sat on his knees, and Jacob sat his backpack down and did the same. The two bowed to each other, and the old man poured the tea.

"It seems you have knowledge of a tea ceremony." Said the man. Jacob accepted his cup and bowed.

"My father told me to always study foreign culture's etiquette; you'll never know when you'll need it." The two men both sipped from their cups, and Jacob resumed his conversation. "My name is Jacob Hart-Oliver, son of Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver." The old man smiled before introducing himself.

"I am Watanabe Seiichirou, the sensei of this academy. It is nice to meet you." Said the old man.

"Is it fine if I call you Sensei, then?" asked Jacob.

"Perfectly acceptable, Jacob." Said Sensei. "Now, why is it that you need Bethany?" Jacob opened his backpack and took out the briefcase. He opened it, revealing the four Morphers and Coins.

"Bethany was chosen by her uncle Billy, the original Blue Ranger, to become a Power Ranger." Said Jacob. Sensei smiled, nodding his head.

"Our academy is also the protector of a trio of Morphers." He said. "They were created in case an old enemy of ours returned from exile. Lately, though, they seemed to have lost their powers."

"Alpha said that our enemy Thrax has severed many potential Ranger teams' ties to the Morphing Grid. But if it is not too much to ask, I need to see Bethany." Said Jacob. Sensei stood up, walking to the door.

"Join me, we will find her training with the others, no doubt." He said, and Jacob stowed the case in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, following Sensei.

A tall blonde girl sat on a stone bench, wiping her brow. Her black ninja suit had blue lining, indicating that she was a student of the Water arts. She looked up as Sensei and a boy she had never seen before walked towards her.

"Hello, Sensei." She said, standing up and bowing.

"Good day, Tori. May I introduce you to Jacob Hart-Oliver." He said, motioning to the teen next to him. Jacob had short brown hair styled in a crew cut, brown eyes, and a diamond stud in his right ear. He was wearing a tan shirt and blue jeans.

"My pleasure." Said Jacob.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Tori.

"Have you seen Bethany around anywhere?" asked Sensei.

"Yeah, she's training over there with Shane." She said. Jacob looked over to see two ninja, one male and one female, locked in a sparring session. Both had red lining their suits, signifying an affinity for Air. The female one had the upper hand. She landed a final blow to the other's stomach, and he flew back. He pulled off his hood, revealing a Middle Eastern teenager with short black hair. He walked over to his partner, and the bowed to each other.

"Nice match, Beth." Said the boy. The girl, Beth, pulled off her hood to reveal that she had green eyes and brown hair.

"Not to bad yourself, Shane." She said.

"Bethany?" called Sensei. Bethany walked over, bowing to Sensei.

"Yes Sensei?" she asked.

"This is Jacob Hart-Oliver. He would like you to come with us." Said Sensei. "He has important business with you."

"Me?" asked Bethany. Jacob nodded.

"Yes, you." He said, and Bethany, Sensei, and Jacob returned to Sensei's mansion on top of the hill. Bethany took a seat on the floor, an she was joined by Jacob and Sensei.

"Now, what did you want with me?" asked Bethany,

"I need you to become a Power Ranger and help me save the world." Said Jacob. Bethany looked at him incredulously, then started laughing.

"A Power Ranger?! HA! That sounds like something my friend Dustin would say!" she said, letting out a small snort.

"It's true! Your uncle Billy was a Ranger!" said Jacob. Bethany narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"You can tell jokes, but not about my dead uncle." She said, and stood up. "I'll be leaving now." She said, and began walking to the door.

"Wait! He's not dead!" said Jacob. Bethany turned and stared at him.

"Impossible! My mother said one day he went to the lake and disappeared! A few days later, his friend Tanya told us he had drowned." She said. Jacob stood up as well.

"He didn't drown; he was aging rapidly due to the side effects of one of his inventions, and he was taken to be cured on planet Aquitar." Said Jacob.

"Yeah right!" said Bethany, and continued out the door.

"He speaks the truth, Bethany." Said Sensei. Bethany turned back to the two men.

"How?" she asked.

"Sit down; trust me, it's a LONG story." Said Jacob.

A few minutes later, Bethany sat there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"So my uncle was the Blue Ranger, began aging after restoring everyone else's age, and ran off to Aquitar to be healed and be with a fish-woman?! AND the world is in danger, and I was chosen by him?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Jacob. "Now, this might come as a shock, but-"

"I'll do it." Said Bethany.

"Are you sure?" asked Jacob.

"I'm sure. If Earth is in danger, and Uncle Billy chose me for the job, I say let's go!" she said. Jacob unzipped his backpack and pulled out the briefcase. He opened it, and Bethany looked over the other four Morphers.

"I'll take this one." She said, taking the morpher in the top right corner.

"All right. To morph, say 'It's Morphin' Time!', raise your morpher, and call on your dinosaur's name." said Jacob.

"'It's Morphin Time'? That sounds kinda cheesy, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Oh bloody hell, just say it already." Said Jacob.

"Got it. It's Morphin' Time!" she shouted. She held out her morpher, which opened. "Mastodon!" she shouted, and in her place stood a Ranger clad in black spandex. Her uniform was identical to Jacob's, except it was black and had a shirt down to her knees. Her helmet's visor had a small mastodon trunk going down the center part way, and a small pair of tusks were on either side of the visor.

"Congrats, Bethany." Said Jacob. "You're the new Black Ranger." Bethany looked at her uniform.

"Awesome!" she said. "Black's my favorite color!" she said. She then turned back to Jacob. "So I guess you're the Red Ranger?" she asked. Jacob winced.

"Not exactly." He said, and put the suitcase back in the backpack. He also fished a communicator out of his pocket and handed it to Bethany.

"That's your communicator. It will let you teleport and keep in touch with me and the Command Center." He said.

"Cool." Said Bethany, taking it. "Now, how do I power down?" she asked. As soon as she said 'power down', however, she was in her civilian outfit, a black t-shirt and tan capris, in a flash of black.

"Like that, apparently." Said Jacob. Bethany put her morpher in her pocket and put the communicator around your wrist. Jacob pressed the side button of his communicator and spoke into it.

"Okay, Alpha, I've got Bethany." He said.

"Really? What color is she?" asked Alpha.

"Where's that voice coming from?" asked Bethany. Jacob held up his communicator.

"That's Alpha. She's like our tech support." He said, and pressed the side button again. "Alpha, we've got ourselves a Black Ranger." He said.

"Ahh, so she took the Mastodon." Said Alpha. "I'm teleporting you back to the Command Center now." Said Alpha, and Bethany looked alarmed as she was enveloped in a surge of black energy, while Jacob followed suit in a surge of pink. As the two energy bolts flew across the sky outside of the Ninja Academy, a teenager with curly black hair watched them, amazed. He ran to Tori and Shane.

"Dudes, did you see that? It was the Power Rangers!" he said.

"Please, Dustin." Said Tori, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone knows that the Power Rangers don't exist." Said Shane.


	3. 2nd Cousin of the Similodon

PRnot mine

PRnot mine. And a Similodon is a specific species of Saber-Tooth Tiger.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Jacob was given the task of finding the other four Power Rangers by Alpha. At the Wind Ninja Academy, he finds Bethany, Billy's niece. After some explaining, Bethany becomes the new Black Ranger!

Back at the Command Center, Jacob and Bethany landed solidly on the floor.

"Oh Alpha, I'm hoooooooome!" shouted Jacob. Alpha turned from the console she was working at and walked up to the two teens.

"Welcome, Bethany! I am Alpha Five. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said, shaking Bethany's hand. Bethany looked a little uncomfortable, but she shook back anyway.

"Good to meet you too, Alpha." She said.

"All right, it's time to locate our next member. Both of you hold your Power Coins up the monitor, and the computer will do the rest." Said Alpha. Jacob and Bethany pulled their Morphers out of their pockets and held them up to the computer. Pink and black energy surged out of the coins, zapping the computer.

"SEARCHING… SEARCHING… MATCH FOUND. BENJAMIN SUZUMIYA, AGE FIFTEEN, SECOND COUSIN OF TRINI KWAN, THE YELLOW RANGER. CHOSEN BY THE MMPR FAILSAFE PROGRAM AS A RANGER. CURRENT LOCATION: BRIARWOOD, CALIFORNIA."

"Suzumiya? Isn't that a Japanese name?" asked Bethany. "I thought Trini was Vietnamese."

"Actually, Trini was half-Vietnamese, half Japanese." Said Alpha, "And Ben is her mother's cousin. Either way, you two need to go to Briarwood and find him." Said Alpha. "You'll need to teleport. I've set in the coordinates, so get ready." She said as she pressed a button. In surges of pink and black, they were gone.

Briarwood, California

Instead of landing together, each Ranger found themselves in a bathroom. Jacob opened the door, revealing that he was in a large music store. Bethany emerged from the door to his right.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to that." Said Bethany.

"Agreed." Said Jacob, looking around. He saw a black-haired girl in grey up at the turntables, and a girl who looked a lot like her was filming her.

"Great job as always, Vida!" said the girl with the camera. Vida put down the headphones and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, Maddie." She said. Jacob walked up to Vida and tapped her on the shoulder. Vida turned around.

"What?" she asked. Maddie pushed Vida out of the way, smiling at the two.

"Sorry about that, Vida's having a bad day. Welcome to the Rockporium, I'm Madison, how can I help you?" she asked. Bethany spoke up first.

"We're looking for a boy named Ben Suzumiya. Do you know him?" she asked. Madison looked at Vida.

"V, where's Ben?" she asked her sister.

"I think he and Chip are making out in the back room again. I'll go get him." Said Vida. She walked back to a door labeled "Employees Only". She knocked loudly. "Ben, get out here! There's someone who wants to see you!" she yelled. A tall Japanese teen opened the door. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue shirt with a name tag pinned to it, and a pair of khaki shorts.

"What is it, Vida?" he asked. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a red-headed male popped out from behind him.

"Yeah, V. Ben and I were busy." He said.

"Sorry, Chip, but there are a pair of people here who want to see Ben." Said Vida. Ben pulled Chip around so that they were face-to-face, and kissed him. As he let go of the kiss, he smiled at his slightly shorter boyfriend.

"We'll continue this later, okay?" he said. He walked out, following Vida to Jacob and Bethany. Jacob spoke up first.

"My name is Jacob Hart-Oliver. You're Ben Suzumiya, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what did you want?" asked Ben.

"We need to talk to you somewhere private." Said Bethany. "So if you could come with us-"

"Why should I?" asked Ben, starting to look annoyed.

"It involves your cousin Trini." Said Jacob. Ben's eyes widened.

"There's a park across the street. Let's go." He said, and the two Rangers followed him out the door.

Once in the park, which was empty since it was a weekday, They sat down on a bench next to the playground.

"Now, what's wrong with Trini?" he asked. "She and I are like brother and sister. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"So that's why you were chosen." Said Bethany, her legs crossed.

"What do you mean by 'chosen'?" asked Ben. Jacob sighed.

"Okay, abridged version: Trini was a Power Ranger. When her time as a Ranger ended, she chose you to become a Ranger in case Earth ever was in trouble. Got it?" he asked. Ben gave them a deadpan look.

"Yeah. And the forest outside town has magical creatures in it." He said, and turned to walk away much like Bethany had. In a flash, though, hideous clay-like creatures sprung from the ground. They wore dark gray jumpsuits, and a golden medallion with a "T" emblazoned on it was set on their chests. Jacob and Bethany struck defensive poses.

"I heard of these, they're the Putty Patrol! Just hit them on he medallion!" said Jacob, backflipping and punching one in the chest. Instead of exploding, though, it seemed to get bigger and tossed him aside. He used a tree as a springboard to hit another Putty. It too seemed to get larger and stronger. Bethany made a few handsigns and started running on the air.

"Air Style: Whirlwind Kick!" she shouted, performing a spinning kick to five Putties. They doubled in size and held her as one kicked her in the chest. She flew backwards, landing on Ben.

"Sorry about that." She said, standing up; both were unfazed by what had just happened. Jacob backflipped over to Bethany, and they stood back-to-back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Bethany nodded, and their Morphers materialized in their hands. "It's Morphin' Time!" they shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

In a flash, the fully morphed Black and Pink Rangers stood ready to fight. Bethany turned to look at Jacob and started laughing.

"You're the PINK Ranger!?" she asked, laughing hysterically. Jacob backfilpped and delivered a kick to the Putty's medallion again, and this time it transformed into a rock-like creature.

"Oh great!" said Jacob as the monster jumped on him from behind. "Hey, get off, Stony, I'm a topper!" he said as he flailed his legs.

"That explains a lot." Said Bethany.

"Shut up and get me out of here!" shouted Jacob. "It's not like I chose to be pink! I HATE the color pink!"

"Then why do you wear a pink diamond stud?" she asked.

"My boyfriend gave it to me! Now GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Bethany nodded and held up her hand.

"Mastodo Axe!" she shouted. Black lightning surged into her hand, forming a black axe. She sliced of the rock creatures arm, and Jacob tumbled to the ground. The two Rangers watched, amazed, as the putties fused into a monster made of solid stone. It launched spikes out of its wrists, forming cages around the other two.

"Ptera Bow!" shouted Jacob. Instead of pink lightning, though, he was left weaponless. "What the hell?" he asked, staring at his empty hands. The rock monster advanced towards the two of them, its hands becoming large hammers.

"Ben! Quick! Go into my backpack, and pull out the briefcase! Take one of the Morphers inside, raise it up, and shout the name of your dinosaur!" shouted Jacob. Ben, who had been hiding from the putties, scrambled for the backpack. He grabbed it and rolled, dodging a rock spike launched at him. He pulled out the briefcase and fumbled with the clasps, managing to open it. He reached inside the briefcase and pulled out one of the Morphers.

"Okay, uhh, It's Morphin' Time! Saber-Tooth Tiger!" he shouted. In a flash, the Yellow Ranger stood before Bethany and Jacob. His uniform was identical to Jacob's, but it was yellow. His helmet had a saber-tooth's ears and eyes, and small silver saber-teeth went down the helmet to just before the eyes. He posed a few times before giving an impromptu introduction.

"Fast and deadly like the saber-tooth tiger, I guess I'm the Yellow Ranger!" he said. He raised his hands to the sky, calling on his weapons. "Saber-Tooth Daggers!" he shouted. Two bolts of yellow lightning formed a pair of silver daggers with yellow handles. He sliced effortlessly through the bars holding the others.

"How did you do that?" asked Jacob.

"Don't know. I guess it had something to do with the speed I hit it." Said Ben.

"Speed? That's it! We need to hit it as fast as we can!" said Jacob, drawing his sword. The three Rangers held their weapons together, which charged with their respective energy color.

"Mighty Morphin' Dino Speed Attack!" they shouted, and slashed the monster as burs of black, pink and yellow light. They met in a triangle formation as the monster shattered into a million pieces.

"Awesome!" said Jacob, high fiving the other two. "Now, we need to go back to the Command Center and-"

"Wait." Said Ben. "If I'm going to be a Power Ranger, Chip should know."

"I'm sorry, but we can't reveal our identities. Not to anyone." Said Bethany. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him tell his boyfriend, at least." Said Jacob. The three powered down and walked back t the Rockporium.

After taking Chip aside and explaining things in the storeroom, en walked up with an extremely hyper Chip behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell." Said Chip. A tall black-haired ten came up behind Chip, clapping his hand on Chip's shoulder.

"Back to work." He said in Australian accent. "Ben, your shift is over."

"Thanks, Xander." Said Ben. Jacob had given him a communicator early on, and it let out a string of beeps.

"Sorry, watch alarm." Said Ben. "The three of us need to be somewhere; but We'll use the restroom first." Jacob and Bethany followed close behind when she was sopped by Xander.

"So, gorgeous, how about dinner this Friday?" he asked, giving a dazzling smile.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Said Bethany as she walked around him.

"Ouch, shot down!" said a darker-skinned teen in red.

"Oh, shut up Nick!" said Xander. In the restroom, Jacob turned to Ben.

"Here's how it works. Press the side button and the watch will do the rest." Ben did what he was told, with Jacob and Bethany following suit. Surges of pink, black, and yellow soared in the sky, zooming over a gigantic tree in the forest. A blue-eyed blonde girl in medieval-style clothing watched with wide eyes as the three lights zoomed by.

"Did you see that, Udonna?" she asked a white-clad red-haired woman.

"Indeed, Claire. It seems that Earth has new protectors." Said Udonna as the lights whizzed toward the Command Center.


	4. Sisters of the TRex and Triceratops

Again, Power Rangers isn't mine

Again, Power Rangers isn't mine.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Ben Suzumiya joined the team as the Yellow Ranger, the only one so far to reveal his identity to anyone or take the mantle his relative had. We aslo witessed the ranger's first battle, and Jacob can't summon his weapon. Despite that, it's time to find our next Ranger…

In a flash, the three Rangers landed in the Command Center.

"Alpha! Alpha! Come quickly!" shouted Jacob, running to the control panel.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay, what is it? I was enjoying a nice nap!" said Alpha as she rounded the corner.

"Robots sleep?" asked Bethany, raising her eyebrow.

"In a way." Said Alpha. "Now, Jacob, what did you want?" Jacob pulled his Power Coin out of his Morpher, and handed it to Alpha.

"Run a scan on it. I tried summoning my weapon, but it didn't work!" he said. Alpha placed it in a circular plate on the control pannel, and it was surrounded by light.

"Well, that's odd." Said Alpha. "It seems in the minting process, the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl coin seemed to have switched weapons. And the Pterodactyl seems to have picked up some excess energy." Said Alpha, hitting a few more keys. She ejected the Power Coin and gave it back to Jacob, who put it in his Morpher again. Ben walked up to Alpha, looking her over.

"A fully automated robot! This is amazing! I've only seen this stuff in science fiction novels!" he said, circling around the robot. "Expert cfraftsmenship, above-par metals, sentinent artificial intelligence!"

"Thank you for the compliments, Ben." Said Alpha. "Now, it's time to find the next Ranger."

"Just do what we do." Said Jacob, and he and Bethany held up their Morphers. Ben followed suit, and zapped the computer again.

"SEARCHING… SEARCHING… 2 MATCHES FOUND. JESSICA SCOTT, SISTER OF JASON LEE SCOTT, THE ORIGINAL RED RANGER. MARA PARK, SISTER OF ADAM PARK, THE SECOND BLACK RANGER. BOTH CHOSEN BY THE MMPR FAILSAFE PROGRAM AS POWER RANGERS. CURRENT LOCATION: ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA."

"So we're getting two Rangers fo rthe price of one." Said Bethany, hand on her hip.

"Looks like it. Alpha, set coordinates for the Juice Bar." Said Ben. Bethany and Jacob looked at himl questioning looks on their faces.

"Why there?" asked Jacob.

"Because that's where all the local teens used to hang out; I think they still do." Said Ben. Alpha nodded.

"All right, setting coordinates for Ernie's Juice Bar." Said Alpha, and she typed a few keys. The three rangers swirled off in surges of pink, yellow, and black.

Angel Grove, CA

The three landed in a small alcove, near a phone booth. Bethany felt more than a little cramped in between her two male teemates, and she quickly forced her way out, causing Jacob to fall on top of Ben. Both blushed as Jacob quickly rolled off. He dusted his jeans off and held his hand out to Ben, heping him up. Jacob pulled off his backpack, checking to make sure the Morphers and breifcase were undamaged.

"Okay, so lets's find Jessica and Mara and give them their powers." Said Jacob, and hey walked out into the main room. Jacob looked aaround; nothing had really changed much. The gym area still had all of the old equipment, the bar seemed to have a tropical theme, and teenagers were swarming all over the place. A tall girl in yellow was pummeling a puching back with Shaolin Kung-Fu moves while her friend, a shy-looking bookish girl in green, cheered her on.

"Go Jessica!" she shouted. The other three's heads snapped to attention.

"That must be Jessica at the punching bag!" said Ben.

"You think?" asked Bethany. Ben rubbed the back oh his head sheepishly as Jacob walked over to the two.

"Mind if I join?" asked Jacob, setting his backpack down. Jessica turned to him.

"Sure, I'd love to spar." She said, and stepped over the stretching ropes. The wtwo walked over to the sparring mats, and they took their positions at opposite ends of the mats. They bowed to each other, and began their matc. Jessica wnet for a speedy attack, but Jacob flipped over her head. He went for a sweeping kick, but she jumped, and did a spinning kick aimed at his jaw. He rolled over, jumpng up and aimed a punch at her chest. It connected, and she reeled backwards slightly.

"Nice hit." She said, and charged at him again. She landed a few kicks o his chest, and he backfliped and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards on the mat, and Jacob walked up to her, hand out.

"You're a pretty good fighter." He said, helping her up.

"Not to bad yourself. I'm Jessica Scott. I've never seen you around here before." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Jacob Hart-Oliver. I'm from Reefside." He said. Jessica's yes widened.

"Hart-Oliver? As in Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver?" she asked, eyes wide. Jacob nodded, and Jessica turned to Mara. "Mara, come here!" Mara stowed a book inside her backpack and walked over. She was wearing a green tank top and a denim skirt.

"Hi, I'm Mara Park." She said.

"Mara, this is Kimberly and Tommy's son Jacob!" said Jessica. Mara held out her hand and shook Jacob's.

"Kim and Tommy's son? It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Can we talk to you in private?" asked Bethany, walking up behind Jacob.

"Where's Ben?"" asked Jacob, looking for their third teammate.

"In the arcade, playing Mortal Kombat." Said Bethany. She turned to see the other two girls looking at her. "Sorry, I'm Bethany Cranston. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Ditto." Said Jessica. "Now, why did you want to see us?"

"It involves your families." Said Jacob.

"I'll go get gamer boy." Said Bethany, heading too the arcade. Five minutes later, she emerged pulling Ben by the arm.

"Calm down, boy, you can test your might when this is over with." She said. Ben was trying to pull away from her, but he couldn't match the ninja girl's strength. She managed to drag him over to the ohes, and then let him go.

"Okay, Is there anywhere private we can go?"asked Jacob.

"Yeah, follow us." Said Mara, and she and Jessica walked out the door.

Aftre a respectible hike, they were in a large park by a lake. Ben sat down on the grass, stretching his legs out. Mara produced a blanket from her backpack, and spread it out on he ground.

"Here you go." She said, and he other four sat down. Jacob pulled the briefcase from his backpack and set it on the ground.

"Okay, let's get right to buisness-"

"You're Power Rangers, aren't you?" asked Jessica. Jacob, Ben, and Bethany gaped in shock.

"How did you know?" asked Ben.

"Simple. When we were little, our brothers told us that we'd be Power Rangers one day." Said Mara. "Of course, what kid back then didn't want to be a Power Ranger? We never took them seriously until Jason told us about Forever Red."

"What's that?" asked Jacob.

"Are you serious?" asked Mara.

"We would've figured you'd know; after all, your father was part of it." Said Jessica.

"I knew he was the Red Zeo Ranger, but what happened at Forever Red?" asked Jacob.

"Well, back in 2002, the four surviving generals of the Machine Empire tried to revive Lord Zedd's evil Zord Serpentera. Together, ten Red Rangers managed to take them down. It was Jason Lee Scott as the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Aurico as the Red Alien Ranger, Tommy Oliver as the Red Zeo Ranger, TJ Jhonson as the Red Turbo Ranger, Andros as the Red Space Ranger, Leo Corbett as the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, Carter Grayson as the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Wes Collins as the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric as the Quantum Time Force Ranger, and Cole Evans as the Red Wild Force Ranger." Explained Mara. As Jacob opened the breifcase, however, a large BOOM shook the earth, causing, the breifcase to fall and the Morphers to land face down. A large creature in knight-like armor carrying a pair of large swords approached. He pointed his sword at the sitting teens.

"Rangers! My master, Thrax, has sent me to test you and see if you are worthy!" he said. Mara and Marcia both grabbed Morphers, and Jacob, Ben, and Bethany summoned theirs.

"You know what do do?" asked Jacob.

"Yep, Jason told me how!" said Jessica.

"Okay, It's Morphin Time!" they all shouted at once.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

In a shower of light, all five Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers stood before the knight. Jesscia looked down at her suit.

"Aww man!" she said. Mara looked down at her uniform.

"Oh dear." She said. Jessica was clad in blue, her uniform identical to Bethany's. Her helment had swmall triceratops horns on the top, and a nose horn was just above the visor. Mara was in red, and her helemnt resembled a tyrannosaurus' head.

"Putty Patrol!" shouted theknight, and the creatures from before sprung from the ground.

"Hit hem fast and hard!" shouted Jacob, holding up his hand. "Ptera Sword!" he shouted. An 18-inch sword with a pink handle appeared in his hand. "Taste steel!" he shouted, and a Putty's head flew through the air as the body exploded. Bethany and Ben both summoned their weapons and started attacking the creatures as well. Ben sliced one on the jugular, causing clay to spurt out franticly before the creature exploded. Bethany chopped one in half at the waist, watching the legs stumble a short distance before the whole thing exploded.

"Tricera Lance!" shouted Jessica, summoning the pole weapon. She used it as a staff, attacking a group of them at once. They fell to the ground, exploding.

"Tyranno Bow!" shouted Mara, calling her weapon. She cocked an arrow back and let it fly, begging a Putty in the head. After a short while, all of the Putties were destroyed, leaving the knight by itself.

"It appears you are at least worthy to battle me! I am Lotsolances, and I will destroy you!" it said.

"Wow that's a corny name." said Jacob as he ran up with his sword. Lotsolances went to parry the blow, but Jacob stood on top of the blade and delivered a cheap shot to the monsters' neck. It staggered backwards, attempting another attack, this time at Bethany. She deflected the attack with her axe and tried to kick Lotsolances in the stomach. Her foot hit iron, and she stumbled backwards. Jessica separated her lance into two, and tried attacking the monster's legs. Lotsolances simpy batted her away with the broad side of his sword.

"I've got an idea!" said Jacob. "Mara, try hitting him with a few arrows!" Mara nodded and launched a stream of arrows, hitting Lotsolances in the stomach. He roared in pain, and clutched his wound.

"How did you do that?" asked Jessica, turning to her friend.

"I don't know; It was Jacob's idea!" said Mara.

"Arrows fly fast enough to pierce armor; archers were a knight's worst enemy!" said Jacob. "Now, let's put the weapons together now!" he said. Bethany raised her weapon.

"Mastodo Axe!" she shouted. It rotated so that the end was facing Lotsolances, "Tyranno Bow!" said Mara, throwing her weapon. It landed with a spark on top of the horizontal axe.

"Saber-Tooth Daggers!" shouted Ben, and the daggers attached to the bottom of the bow.

"Tricera Lance!" shouted Jessica, and the two halves of the lance attached next to each dagger.

"Ptera Sword!" shouted Jacob, slamming his sword on top of the amalgamation of weapons. The five Rangers each grabbed an end of the large cannon.

"Power Blaster, Fire!" they shouted. Five lases, one in each of their colors, shot from the barrels of the cannon and slammed into Lotsalances, destroying him.

In a Palace on the Moon

Thrax, in all his hideousness, screamed in rage.

"Damn those Power Rangers!" he shouted. "They took down one of my best monsters!" A tall and curvy woman with spider-like armor tapped him on his shoulder.

"If I may, Lord Thrax, you culd use you staff to make the monster grow." She said. He turned back to look at the creature.

"I was about to do that you nitwit!" he shouted. He waved the long, T-topped staffin the air. "Magic Scepter, make my monster grow!" he shouted, and the scepter slammed into the ground, making Lotsolances giant.

Back On Earth

The Rangers looked up in awe at the giant monster.

"Alright, Zord time!" said Jacob. He raised his hand high and gave the command. "We need Dinozord Power now!"

"Mastodon Dinozord Power!" shouted Bethany. The large mammoth-like Zord emerged from a bed of ice, trumpeting.

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power!" shouted Mara. The large crimson lizard rose from a bed of magma, roaring.

"Triceratops Dinozord Power!" shouted Jessica, and the blue horned dino rumbled over sand dunes.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord Power!" shouted Ben, and the large cat-like robot bounded through a jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dinozord Power!" shouted Jacob, and the winged liard soared out of the crater of a volcano. The five dinosaurs rushed up to their masters, who looked up in awe.

"Amazing!" said Mara.

"They're a lot bigger in person!" said Ben. The five jumped up, entering the cockpits of the Zords.

"Okay, Mastodon reporting for duty!" said Bethany.

"Tyrannosaurus on standby!" said Mara.

"Triceratops, ready to rumble!" said Jessica.

"This Saber-Toothed Tiger's ready to shred some evil!" said Ben.

"And the Pterodactyl's soaring high!" said Jacob. "Let's bring them together! Power Crystals!" Each Ranger took his or her Power Coin out of their Morpher and placed their plams on the back. They extended their plams, generating crystals in their respective Ranger color. "Power Crystals acivate!" they said, touching the Crystal to their control board. The Tyrannosaurus folded down it's legs as the Mastodon's head seperated from the body, which seperated into a pair of arms. The Triceratops and Saber-Tooth's tails rose, revealing docking joints. The Saber-Tooth lowered it's legso that it was ground-level, and the two backed onto the Tyrannosaurus' knees. The two began raising, their bodies forming the feet while their heads made the feet. The back feet of the Mastodon rotated to reveal a pair of hands, and the Masdodon head became a shield. The Tyrannosaurus' chest cavity opened and the head descended, revealing a robot head beneath. The Ptrodactyl descended from the sky, froming a chest cover for the megazord, which slid over the Tyrannosaurs' chest and arms. A pair of horns flipped out from the sides of the head, and the new robot stood tall.

"Dino Megazord!" shouted the Rangers. In the cockpit, Jacob raised his hand high.

"Power Sword, release!" he shouted. Gigantic blde descended from the sky, and the Megazord grabbed it. It held the blade high, charging it with lightning.

"Take this!" shouted Jacob.

"Dino Power Slash!" the five shouted, and a giant bolt of lightning emerged from he tip of the blade as it was swung. The bolt cut Lotsolances in half, ending the monster's life.

Reefside, California

Tommy Oliver flopped on the couch, flipping on the TV after a hard day's work as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he saw the original Megazord slash a monster in half.

"And, as it seems, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers have hit the scene again! Briging back classic robots and weapons non of us have seen since the nineties, they appeared to have flattened th latest monster. But what of the Green and White Rangers? More at eleven." Tommy ran to the study to find Hailey unconscious and his Power Morpher and commncator missing. He saw a smear of green wax on Hailey's hands, and he quickly wiped it off with a nearby paper towel. Hailey's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at her friend. She sprung into his arms, nearly sobbing.

"Tommy, Jacob has you old Power Morpher and communicator. I accidently touched the remains of the Green Candle and I think I might have said some terrible things to him!" she said. Tommy looked up at the TV image of a bunch of teens in the MMPR suits posing.

"Jacob has a lot off explaining to do when he gets home." Said Tommy.


	5. Kareoke is Miso Soup for the Soul

PR isn't mine

PR isn't mine.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Jacob, Bethany, and Ben tracked down Jessica the Blue Ranger and Mara the Red Ranger. Also, the first big Zord fight took place, and now, it's time to kick back and relax. Kareoke, anyone?

The five juiced-up Rangers teleported down to the ground and demorphed, high-fiving each other.

"That was so sweet!" said Bethany.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" said Jessica.

"Couldn't agree more!" said Jacob.

"Me either!" said Ben.

"It was kinda fun." Said Mara, smiling. Jacob's cell phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, Hi dad, I'm with some friends I met while I was out today. We were about to head to Kareoke Night at the Cyberspace. I know, I know, be home by eleven. Hailey'll be their to make sure of that. Yeah, love you too. Bye." Jacob clapped his phone shut and placed it in his pocket. "Kareoke, anyone?" he asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I guess I could. I mean, I live by myself so I could go if I wanted to." Said Bethany.

"I'll have to call my mom first to let her know, but sure!" said Ben.

"Mara and I have to call our parents too." Said Jessica. Everyone, save Bethany, pulled out their cell phones and told their parents where they were going. When asked, they responded with a place in their hometown.

"The Juice Bar." Said Mara and Jessica.

"The Rockporium." Said Ben. They hung up their phones.

"Plan Kareoke is clear for takeoff!" said Jessica.

"I've got to be home by twelve, so let's do it!" said Ben.

"And my curfew is eleven, so we'd better end then." Said Mara. Jacob pressed the side button of his communicator and contacted Alpha.

"Hey, Alpha, the others and I are going out for the night. Beep us if you need us." Said Jacob.

"Understood. Have a good time! And remember not to drink!" said Alpha, and she closed the line.

"So where are we going?" asked Bethany.

"My stepmother Hailey's cyber café. Tonight's kareoke, so there's a good chance Kira will be singing." Said Jacob.

"Wait, Kira? As in Kira Ford?" asked Ben. "I love her music!" he said. Jacob held up his communicator, which beamed pink light to the other four.

"I've input the coordinates, so let's go!" said Jacob. In a surge, the Rangers had teleported away.

Hailey's Cyberspace, Reefside, CA

The five landed in the alley separating the Cyberspace from the building next to it. What they didn't count on is where they'd land. Bethany, Jacob, and Mara were safely on the ground, while Jessica was perched atop a trash can and Ben was inside a fortunately empty dumpster. Jessica jumped down while Ben pulled himself out, dusting his clothes.

"Shall we?" asked Jacob, and the five walked out of the alley and into Cyberspace. Jacob was nearly knocked over when a red-haired woman hugged him ferociously.

"Jacob, I'm so glad to see you're okay! I didn't mean to be mean to you or hit you earlier, it was all a mistake!" she said. Jacob nodded, having seen that it was the Green Candle's wax that had made Hailey temporarily evil.

"Apology accepted." He said, and she let go of him when she saw the customers.

"You must be Jacob's friends! I'm Hailey Oliver, his stepmother and the owner of Hailey's Cyberspace." She said. Each of the four teens gave an introduction.

"Bethany Cranston."

"Ben Suzumiya."

"Jessica Scott."

"Mara Park."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Said Hailey. "Will you be doing kareoke tonight?"

"Yep, we all will." Said Jacob. "Bethany, how about you go first?" he said, turning to the taller girl.

"Sure thing." She said, and went to the songbook, flipping through the tracks. She got up on stage and grabbed the mic. "Track fifty-two please." She said. "I'll be singing a personal favorite of mine, 'All The Things She Said' by tAtU." The warping noise filled the room as she began singing.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
Running through my head_

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
All the things she said, this is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else, so we can be free  
Nobody else, so we can be free

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
Running through my head

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
All the things she said, this is not enough  
(_Ya soshla s uma-ma__)  
This is not enough_

All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault, but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away, where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
Running through my head

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
All the things she said, this is not enough  
(_Ya soshla s uma-ma__)  
This is not enough_

All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
Things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother, looking at me  
Tell me, what do you see  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
Daddy, looking at me  
Will I ever be free  
Have I crossed the line

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
Running through my head

All the things she said, all the things she said  
Running through my head, running through my head  
All the things she said, this is not enough  
(_Ya soshla s uma-ma__)  
This is not enough_

All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
All the things she said, all the things she said."

The café burst into applause as Bethany walked off the stage.

"Mara, you're next on the list." Said Hailey.

"I'm sorry, I can't." said Mara. Hailey nodded her head in understanding.

"All right, then it's all Ben." Said Hailey. Ben browsed through a few pages, and then walked onstage.

"Track two-thirty-one, please. I'll be singing 'That's Your Horoscope for Today", by Weird Al Yankovic." The high-energy brass line sounded as Ben Began his song.

"_Aquarius!  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day_

Pisces!  
Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say

Aries!  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Taurus!  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

Gemini!  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest

Cancer!  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test

Leo!  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss' face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik

Virgo!  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true.

Where was I?

Libra!  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented than you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week

Scorpio!  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window  
Work a little bit harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak

Sagittarius!  
All your friends are laughing behind your back - (Kill them.)  
Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den

Capricorn!  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (Yay yay yay yay yay)  
That's your horoscope for today!"

"Wow. Note to self: stay away from all open windows." Said Jacob.

"And I guess I should kill my friends." Said Jessica. Mara gave her an uneasy look.

"Jessie, please don't joke like that!" said Mara. Jessica wrapped an arm around the much more petite girl.

"Come on, Mara, live a little!" said Jessica.

"Next up is Jessica Scott." Said Hailey. Jessica walked up to the songbook and went to the stage.

"Put it on track fifteen. I'll be singing 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' by Shania Twain."

"_I'm going out tonight - I'm feeling alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about bein' a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah, doin' my style  
Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like I woman!

The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah, doin' my style  
Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like I woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"

As the song ended, all of the women in the café erupted into applause.

"You go girl!" shouted someone over the din. Jessica took a bow before stepping off stage.

"May I go next?" asked Maa. Watching her best friend had inspired her, She went to the songbooks and walked up to the stage, adjusting her glasses. "Track forty-nine, please. I'm gonna rock you with 'Since You Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson!"

"_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Its how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
since you been gone  
since you been gone  
since you been gone!"

The café erupted into applause. Most people looked astonished by the fact that such a quiet girl had such a strong singing voice. She blushed a red as her Ranger outfit before curtsying. "Thank you!" she said as she hurried offstage. After a few more acts, including a sub-par performance of '1985' by Bowling for Soup and a rather heavy girl singing 'Don't Cha' by The Pussycat Dolls, Hailey walked up to the microphone.

"Okay, next s Jacob Hart-Oliver!" she said, and the café applauded as he took the mic.

"DJ, track one hundred and forty-three! 'Bouken Desho, Desho?' by Aya Hirano!" he shouted. A bell chimed as he began singing.

"_Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni_

nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
mou tomaranai unmeisama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You'll be right!  
kanjira mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

bouken desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

isshoni ni kite kudasai'  
dokomademo jiyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki  
I believe you...

Modorenai toko made ikanakya tsumannai  
Saa oshiete himeteru negai wo kagami ni nageta  
My delight karada goto uketometara  
Your mind fly! odorokasete odoroite egao ni narou

hajimari desho?! kirei ga yami wo terasu mita ni  
watashi no chikara anato no namida docchi no tadashii no

genjitsu ni yureru sensai na kokoro ga  
kizu dzuku no wa iya  
omoimashita itsumo itsumo mune no oku ni  
kotae ga

futsuu janai no ga touzen nara  
kotaeru watashi wa nani ga dekiru?  
futsuu demo futsuu janakute  
kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

bouken desho?! _honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai  
hajimari desho hajimari na n desho!?  
kirei ga yami wo terasu mitai ni watashi to anata bouken no tochuu_

isshoni susunde'ku dokomademo jiyuu ni  
genjitsu wo koete  
ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki  
tashika na mirai wo  
tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you..."

The club erupted int applause, but he held up his hand, silencing the crowd. "Now, if my friends could join me, we'll give you a group number as your last for the night! Beth, Ben, Jessie, Mara, get up here!" he shouted. The other four nervously approached the stage, the crowd egging them on. When they got up, each was givn an extra microphone. "Now, if you know the words, sing along! If you don't eyes on the screen! And if you know the dane? Then dance like their's no tomorrow! 'Hare Hare Yukai', by Aya Hirano, Yuki Gouto, and Minori Chihara!!" shouted Jacob. The music started up, and several people, including Jacob, Ben, and Jessica, began dancing.

_Jacob: Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Bethany: Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo  
Bethany and Jacob: Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no?_

_Mara: __Jikan no hate made Boooon!!Waapu de ruupu na kono omoi wa  
_

_All: Nani mo kamo o makikonda souzou de asobou_

_Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisa o atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?_

_Ben: __Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai  
Sore de mo hitotsu dake wakaru yo_

_Jessica: __Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue o kazaru  
Hoshi-tachi ga kibou o kureru to_

_Bethany: __Jikan ni norou yo Byuuuuun!!_

_Chiipu de kuuru na toshigoro da mon  
_

_All: Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete_

_Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau toko muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake mite iru to namida mo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!"  
Kokoro kara tsuyoku omou hodo tsu-ta-wa-ru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hito mo oide yo  
Doki doki suru deshou?_

_Jacob: __Boooon!!_

_Waapu de ruupu na kono omoi wa  
_

_All: Nani mo kamo o makikonda souzou de asobou_

_Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisa o atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?"_

As the song ended, everyone began to file out of the café for the night, with the non-Reefside Rangers heading back to the alley and teleporting home. As the last person left, Hailey shout the door and locked it.

"What gives?" asked Jacob.

"Sit down." Said Hailey gently. Jacob did so, dropping onto a red beanbag.

"So, why am I sitting down?" asked Jacob.

"Because you have some explaining to do, young man." Said a familiar voice. Jacob looked on in awe as a black-and-gold clad figure rounded the corner.

"The Black Dino Thunder Ranger?!" exclaimed Jacob. The Dino Ranger held up his wrist, his morpher appearing.

"Power down." He said. Jacob gasped in shock as who was under the Ranger uniform appeared before him in a flash of black and a brachiosaur's call.

"D-dad?!"" asked Jacob. Tommy nodded.

"You better believe it." He said. Jacob's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell unconscious.

"Hon, that may have been a bit to much for him to handle." Said Hailey and Tommy picked his son up bridal-style and carried him to the car.


	6. Jacob Comes out Potential Green

PR isn't mine

PR isn't mine. Oh, and this chapter contains foul language and Hailey-bashing.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, our team kicked back and relaxed after taking down their first monster! But after closing at the Cyberspace, it looks like Tommy knows Jacob's secret.

Oliver House, Reefside

Jacob bolted up, to find he was lying on the sofa. He clutched his head and looked at the clock; it was one in the morning.

"Was I dreaming?" he asked. He felt something large in his pocket, and he reached in and pulled out his Power Morpher.

"Apparently not." Said Tommy, walking into the room. Jacob quickly stashed his Morpher back in his pocket as his father and step-mother entered the room

And sat down across from him.

"Dad, Hailey, what's up?" asked Jacob, sitting up.

"We know your secret, Jacob." Said Tommy.

"And we want to know why you kept it a secret for so long." Said Hailey. Jacob wasn't one who was about to blatantly lie to a senior Ranger; he sighed.

"Look, finding the case was an accident. And I guess I activated the communicator somehow and got teleported to the Command Center. I've spent my day tracking down the other four and destroying that monster near Angel Grove." Said Jacob. "And you can tell me not to be a Power Ranger, but Alpha said that this Earth needs me, and I will fight Thrax with ever fiber of my being!" Tommy and Hailey looked impressed; Tommy hugged his son, nearly crushing the smaller male.

"That's exactly what I'd expect from a Red Ranger." Said Tommy. Jacob grimaced and pulled out of his father's grip.

"I'm not exactly the Red Ranger, but I am the leader." Said Jacob. He grabbed his Morpher, and placed a hand behind his back. "It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" Tommy and Hailey looked stunned as Jacob stood before them in Ranger form.

"Jacob, you-you're PINK!" said Tommy, nearly speechless.

"Yeah. It was a bit of an accident." Said Jacob. After powering down, he explained the whole situation to Tommy and Hailey, Tommy nodded.

"I understand. And if you newbies ever need help, remember that we Dino Thunder Rangers are always here to help." He said, clapping his hand on his son's shoulder.

"And there's something else we need to talk about." Said Hailey. "We know about Drake." Jacob froze.

"Uh-uh- what about Drake?" he asked nervously.

"I saw you two making out in the hallway." Said Tommy. Jacob fell back on the couch.

"How long?" he asked, looking up at his father. "How long have you know?"

"A few moths now." Said Tommy, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Jacob. "And Hailey and I just want you to know that we're-"

"Completely and utterly disgusted by it!" shouted Hailey, standing up.

"Hailey, what do you mean?" asked Tommy. "I thought we were going to be supportive of him!"

"No! Gay people absolutely disgust me! And no son of mine will be gay!" shouted Hailey. Tommy got a stony look on his face.

"He's not your son. In fact, we weren't even officially married!" said Tommy. "So you can get your things and get out of my house!" Hailey was taken aback.

"You would side with this little fag over your own girlfriend?!" she shouted. That was the final straw for Jacob.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! PTERODACTYL!" he shouted. The Pink Ranger summoned his Sword and pointed it at Hailey. "You heard my dad. Don't even get your things! Just get your skanky dime-store whore ass out of my father's house before I make you get out of here!" he shouted. Hailey looked shock before putting on a dignified face.

"Fine, but you're banned from the Cyberspace!" she yelled.

"You can't do that." Said Tommy, matter-of-factly. "Hailey's Cyberspace is a public business, and you can't ban him because he's gay. If you did, Jacob and I could sue you for all you own due to discrimination." Hailey huffed as she walked out the door.

"Oh, and watch your step." Said Jacob as Hailey screamed and a large crash was heard.

"What was that?" asked Tommy.

"Let's just say I 'accidentally' left my skateboard on the stairs. And the best part; if she sues us, we counter sue the whore!" said Jacob.

"Now, Jacob, we do need to talk about certain aspects of yours and Drake's relationship. Now how far have you two gone?" asked Tommy.

"DAD!!" shouted Jacob, mortified. Tommy shut the door, and the night wore on as before.

Meanwhile on the Moon,

Thrax looked through a telescope, observing the scene and laughing evilly. He turned to a rock creature and snapped his fingers.

"Dolem! Fetch me the Green Coin I sole from Ninjor!" he said. The rock creature grunted, and shuffled away. Minutes later, it returned with a red box. Thrax opened the lid of the box to reveal a silver coin with a three-clawed dragon's hand on it. "Now, it looks like we've found ourselves Green Ranger." Said Thrax, and his evil laughter reverberated throughout the palace.


	7. The new Power Up makes u Green with Envy

PR isn't mine

PR isn't mine.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Jacob comes out about his powers to Tommy and Hailey; it turns out Tommy's the Black Dino Thunder Ranger too! After a few hurtful words from Hailey, Tommy and Jacob kick her skank ass out the door! But Thrax seems to have plans for the bitchy redhead…

Reefside High

Jacob sat at his desk in English class, sweltering in the heat of the room. 'Now I know how my Zord feels, cooped up in that volcano.' He thought. The teacher entered the room, smiling widely.

"Okay, everyone, who's ready for your final today?" she asked. A groan emerged from most of the class. "Now, I assume you've studied your literature; the test will consist of one hundred multiple choice answers and five essay questions." Another collective groan rose from the class as she passed out test booklets and answer sheets. "Best of luck; you have two hours. You may begin."

After said two hours, the bell rang and Jacob made his way down to the cafeteria. His friends Danny, Darlene, and Katherine were waiting for him.

"Worst. Test. Evar." Said Darlene as she sat down.

"Come on, Dar, it couldn't have been THAT bad." Said Danny, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"But it was! Question: How do you find the hypotenuse of an inverted isosceles triangle?" she asked. The other three had blank looks on their faces. "See what I mean?" she said.

"Jacob! Jacob!" yelled a voice. Jacob turned around to see a boy with a gymnast's figure and spiky brown hair.

"Hey, Drake! Over here!" called Jacob. Drake walked over and sat close to his boyfriend. Jacob had worn a dark pink button-down shirt and matching wristband, which were complimented by Drake's forest green t-shirt.

"So how was your test?" asked Drake.

"Ridiculously easy. And yours?"

"Same. I mean, an Applied Nutrition final couldn't be THAT hard, could it?" asked Drake. "Oh, hi guys." He said, noticing who else was sitting at the table.

"Hey Drake." Said Katherine. Darlene was ranting to an annoyed Danny on how hard her test was.

"Hi Drake." Said Danny, snapping Darlene to attention.

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't hear you! I was just telling Danny how hard my test was and-" She was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Jacob stood there while Drake gathered his things.

"Would you like me to walk you to class?" asked Jacob. Drake stood up, running a hand through the stiff spikes of his hair.

"Well, we're going the same place, aren't we?" he asked. And Jacob laughed as the two walked out the door to their next final.

Once in an extremely familiar room, Tommy walked through the door and sat down at his desk at the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late, class." He said. "You'll notice your name at a desk, which has a test booklet and answer sheet. You have until the bell rings, begin." He said. Jacob skimmed down the questions rapidly; studying helps a LOT when your father's the teacher. Surprisingly, though, he wasn't the first to finish. A pair of twins, Brittany and Starr DeVale, was. They both walked up, and handed their tests to Tommy.

"Here you are, Doctor Oliver." They said. Tommy took the two tests and placed them on his desk.

"Thank you, ladies." He said, going over them. The two blushed, giggling, as they went back to their seats. 'I don't know how they're so smart when their brother is a bumbling idiot.' Though Jacob. After the test was finished, Jacob and Drake went outside to catch their bus. As they stood talking to their friend MJ, the resident quarterback and some of his cronies walked by.

"Hey, look, if it isn't Oliver's pet." Said the quarterback, looking at Drake.

Drake gave them a sideways glance, and he turned back to MJ.

"So anyway, I saw this feature on the paranormal yesterday. It turns out that Reefside's been haunted since it was first established as a Spanish settlement in 1786."

"Hey, Jon was talking to you!" yelled the linebacker.

"Yeah, well I don't care. He can take what he has to say and shove it up his ass." Said Drake.

"What did you say?!" yelled Jon, and he went to punch Drake, who flinched, bracing for impact.

"What the-?" asked Jon. Jacob stood in front of him; he had managed to catch the football star's fist in his hand.

"You heard him. Leave him alone." Said Jacob.

"And what are you gonna do abut it?" said another player. The rest laughed as Jacob smirked.

"This." He said. He managed to deliver a swift kick to Jon's groin, making the quarterback double over. "And this" he said, and punched Jon in the head, knocking him out. "Who else wants some?" he asked. The others advanced, angry that their leader had been taken down. Jacob managed to take out all of them, backflipping over one and doing a Vulcan neck pinch, causing him to fall unconscious. He jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to two, KOing them. He banged the last two's heads together, and the six lay in a pile, unconscious. "Don't mess with me or my boyfriend. Understood?" he asked. As he turned to walk away, he bumped into a wall of muscle. He looked up to see his father, tapping his foot. "Hi dad." Said Jacob weakly.

"Jacob, come with me." Said Tommy.

"Yes sir." Said Jacob. The two walked away, heading into Tommy's office.

"Now, they may have given you trouble, and it was noble to defend your friends, but you know better than to use martial arts for offense." Said Tommy.

"I remember; the first rule of the martial arts is that they should only be used in self-defense." Said Jacob. Just then, a familiar six-tone beep sounded from Jacob's communicator. He raised his wrist to his mouth and answered it. "Yeah, Alpha?" he asked.

"Jacob, Thrax has sent something to attack Reefside! I can't tell what it is, but it's causing mass destruction!" said Alpha.

"Alpha? Is that you?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy! Thank Zordon you're there! You'll need to use your powers and help Jacob!" said Alpha.

"I'll contact my team too." Said Tommy.

"Alright. I'll send the other Rangers to help you. Alpha out." And the transmission ended. Tommy put his silver bracelet up to his mouth as well.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, there's a monster attacking the city! Morph and meet us there!" he said. Tommy turned to Jacob, who nodded.

"Let's do this together, Dad!" said Jacob.

"Right!" said Tommy. Jacob held his hand behind his back and summoned his Morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" shouted Jacob.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" shouted Tommy. His bracelet released into a Morpher, and he inserted a special key and twisted it. Jacob was surrounded by billowing clouds as his Ranger suit materialized. His helmet appeared, and it transferred onto his face. Tommy's body was covered in white light, and he backflipped onto a rock platform in the middle of fissure-covered ground. He was covered in black spandex and his helmet appeared as well.

"Dad, hold on!" said Jacob, and he went up in a surge of Pink light.

Reefside, town square

When they teleported down, Tommy and Jacob looked around. Smoldering rubble was everywhere, and smoke poured over the ground.

"What in the world could have done this?" asked Tommy.

"We were wondering the same thing." Asked Bethany as she ran up with the others.

"No way! Black, Blue, Yellow, Red… you guys really are the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" said Tommy.

"Yo, Doctor O!" shouted a girl's voice. A girl in yellow soared over to the two. White diamond spikes came down her arms and legs, and yellow cloth webbing went from her upper arms to her back, and her helmet resembled a pterodactyl.

"Hey Kira, glad you could make it." Said Tommy. Jacob gasped beneath his helmet.

"You're Kira Ford?" he asked. She looked taken aback to see him.

"The Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger? And a MALE Pink Ranger?!" she asked.

"Yep, it's Jacob, Kira." Said Tommy. "They're the Neo Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"Who's 'they'?" asked Kira. The rest of the MMPR came up behind Jacob.

"That'd be us, Miss Ford." Said Bethany. Kira looked to see all of the new Mighty Morphin' team.

"Ohh, cool! Well, Doctor O, Ethan, Conner, and Trent said they'd be here any minute now." Said Kira. No sooner did she say that did the sound of a pair of motorcycle and a raptor's roar filled the air. Rounding the corner came the Red Dino Ranger on a small red dinosaur, the Blue Dino Ranger on a Triceratops-themed bike, and the White Dino Ranger on an ATV.

"Hey, we're here!" said the Red Ranger, hopping off of his mount.

"Wow, the Dino Rangers!" said Jessica. "I always thought the Red Ranger was cute." She said to the others. The Blue Dino Ranger walked up, high-fiving Kira and the Red Dino Ranger.

"Kira, Connor, long time no see!" he said.

"Yeah, it's been way too long, Ethan." Said Kira. The White Dino Ranger walked up and hugged Kira.

"Hey, I missed you." He said. Even though the visors were opaque, you could tell Kira was smiling under her helmet.

"Missed you too, Trent." She said. Trent looked around, observing the damage.

"What could have done this?" he asked. "I don't even think I caused this much destruction when I was evil."

"That's because my master is a lot more powerful than Mesagog, White Dino Ranger." Said a deep voice. The ten rangers turned to see a figure walking towards them.

"I don't believe it!"" said Kira.

"It- that's impossible!" said Conner.

"How in the world?" asked Ethan.

"No way it's really him!" said Trent.

"It is." Said Tommy. Rounding the corner came none other… than the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. This Green Ranger, though, was different; this one was female, and she seemed to have an adult's body. The Dragon Shield stretched across her chest, and instead of a Dagger, a long, curved sword was set in her hand. Her uniform was identical to the others, except for the golden shield on her chest and the aforementioned sword. She also had a skirt like the other female Rangers. Her belt buckle was solid gold, and a silver Power Coin was set not in a Morpher on her belt, but a Morpher attached to her sword. The sword itself was shaped like a large fang, and the familiar flute keys ran up the right-hand side of the blade. A golden Power Morpher with green tribal markings in place of the silver one with black lightning-bolt marks on the others was set just before the beginning of the blade. Her helmet was styled after a dragon; it looked nearly identical to Mara's helmet, except the fact that it was green, there were slight ridges above the "eyes", and a red dot was in the center of the "forehead".

"Let us handle this." Said Tommy. "You all aren't strong enough to face the Green Ranger yet; this Thrax guy knows what he's doing."

"Prepare to taste the wrath of hell!" she shouted, and launched a green energy bolt at the ten Rangers. Conner raised his hands up, summoning a dinosaur head-shaped shield. Blue and Yellow lightning went from Ethan and Kira into the shield, which became red, black, yellow, blue, and gold. Fire swirled around Connor; the white diamond patterning on his legs and arms became blue outlined in gold, and gold horn-like ornamentation appeared on his helmet. His Morpher also glittered as it received gold plating, and the claw-print mark on his chest changed into the head of a horned dinosaur.

"Triassic Ranger Power!" he shouted. Kira turned to the other three Dino Rangers.

"Guys, go Super Dino!" she said. The three male rangers nodded and summoned fiery auras.

"Super Dino Mode!" they shouted, and the diamonds on their armor extended outwards, becoming spikes. Trent's shoulder armor raised up slightly, and dagger-like spikes emerged from the tops of his hands. The Triassic Ranger raised his shield and blasted the Green Ranger with energy. She raised her sword, batting it back at him. He held out his shield, hitting the energy back. This volley continued for a short while until the Green Ranger raised her sword and absorbed the force of the blast.

"This game is getting boring. Dragon Bite!" she shouted. A green fire aura surrounded her as she flung her sword at the Triassic Ranger, which hit him. What he didn't expect, however, was to power down into the Red Dino Ranger. The Green Ranger's sword returned like a boomerang, and she held a small round crystal with the Triassic Ranger's chest mark on it.

"Thanks for the boost." She said, and drove the crystal into her Power Coin. She surged with green energy as the form of a Godzilla-like dragon appeared around her. The diamond markings on her gloves and boots gained gold lining, and her Power Coin's symbol appeared in the center of the Dragon Shield. Gold lines ran from her shoulders to the tops of her gloves, and a green, white, and silver version of the Triassic Ranger's shield appeared in her left hand.

"Dragon Fury Green Ranger!" she shouted. She swung her sword, releasing an energy bolt that flung the Dino Thunder Rangers against the side of a building. Their uniforms disappeared in flashes of light, and they watched, stunned, as the Dino Gems in their bracelets shattered.

"The Gems! They're gone!" exclaimed Conner. The Green Ranger laughed wickedly and turned to the Mighty Morphin' team.

"Now, watch how you really deal with an enemy." She said, and advanced toward Tommy, sword raised high.

"No! Leave my father alone!" shouted Jacob, charging at the Green Ranger. She turned and swung her sword, releasing an energy burst. Jacob dodged and kept running.

"Stay back! Save yourself!" said Tommy. The Green Ranger swung her blade, this time managing to knock Jacob back. He hit a pile of rubble but got back up. He clutched his side; the spandex had been sliced clean through, and he was bleeding heavily. He stumbled foreword as the Green Ranger raised her sword.

"NO!" shouted Jacob. Pink and yellow energy glittered around him, and everyone heard the call of a pterodactyl echo through downtown. An image of the Yellow Dino Ranger was superimposed over him before something happened. Jacob saw swirling clouds and a pink pterodactyl soaring towards him. It engulfed his body, and he glew bright pink as a female voice echoed in his mind.

"Jacob, raise your hand and shout 'Dino Fury Mode Activate!'" she said. Jacob opened his eyes and raised his hand.

"DINO FURY MODE ACTIVATE!!" he shouted. He was surrounded by billowing clouds once more as a tornado surrounded him. The diamonds on his gloves raised and became spikes, and the diamonds of his boots that faced outwards extended as well. The pterodactyl on his helmet screeched, and the wing tips extended slightly, so that they went past the bottom of the helmet. He raised his hand, and his sword appeared. His Power Coin symbol appeared on his chest, and he swung his sword twice.

"Swift and graceful like the Pterodactyl, protector of the skies, Dino Fury Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" he shouted. The others walked behind him, giving their own introductions.

"Strong and wise like the Mastodon, protectress of the Arctic, Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Fierce and commanding like the Tyrannosaurus, protectress of the volcano, Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Rock-solid and strong like the Triceratops, protectress of the desert, Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Fast and deadly like the Saber-Tooth Tiger, protector of the jungle, Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

The five rangers lined up and shouted one last line.

"We will never give in until evil is destroyed! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" Columns of black, red, blue, yellow, and pink smoke rocketed into the sky. Jacob raised his sword, which crackled with pink energy.

"Alright Greenie, show me what you're working' with!" he said, and charged at the Green Ranger. She jumped and held out her shield; a second blade jutted out from the bottom.

"Venom Stab!" she shouted. Jacob blocked the blow with his sword, and batted the extra blade aside. As she swung with her larger blade, he backflipped over and delivered a kick to her chest; the blow was absorbed by the Dragon Shield. The two continued the sword fight, the Green Ranger having the upper hand with her two blades. Jacob swept the ground with a kick, but she jumped and delivered a sword blow to his helmet, which cracked wit the force of the blow. Jacob shook his head rolling between her legs and stabbing her in the back. Crimson ran from the wound as the Green Ranger doubled over, her Dragon Fury form breaking.

"I'll get you for this later!" she said, and disappeared in a teleportation surge of green light.

"Power down." Said Jacob, swinging his sword. His Ranger outfit transformed into pink energy that was sucked up by his Power Coin. He slumped to he ground; blood was trickling from the side of his mouth slowly, and the wound in his side was still bleeding heavily. His Morpher glew with pink light, and the pterodactyl screeched in pain.

"Jacob!" shouted the others, running over to him. The rest of his team powered down, landing next to him.

"Hang on! Please, Jacob, hang on!' said Tommy, grasping his son's hand. He turned to the others. "We need to get him to the Command Center!" said Tommy. "Hurry!" he said. He grabbed Jacob's wrist and pressed the button on the communicator. "Alpha, come in Alpha!" he said.

"Tommy? Tommy, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" answered the robot.

"Jacob is seriously injured! Bring all of us to the command center! There's ten people; can you manage that?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, it's done now!" said Alpha. The Mighty Morphin' team went up in their own colors, the Dino Thunder went up in their former colors, and Tommy went up in green, white, red, and black.

Command Center

As the Rangers touched down, Alpha rushed up with a hospital gurney.

"Put Jacob on here, quickly! I need to perform a medical analysis, stat!" she said. Tommy put Jacob's near-unconscious body on the gurney, and Alpha wheeled him off. Once Jacob and Alpha were out of sight, Tommy burst into tears, choking back sobs.

"Please, PLEASE be okay." Said Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver!" said the Dino Rangers, rushing to their former teacher's side. Tommy sat there, face buried in his arms, tears staining his black shirt.

"I can't loose you, Jacob." He said. "I already lost your mother…"

In the medical room, Alpha watched over the scanner. It registered internal bleeding, five fractures, three broken ribs, and his side was still bleeding, though it was slowing down.

"Come on, Jacob." Said Alpha. "Please, pull through; not for me, but for your father!" Jacob lied there, breathing heavily, as the scan and bodily repairs took place.


	8. Battle for the Forever Pink Crystal I

PR no be mine

PR no be mine.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, it's the big one; the Green Ranger makes her appearance! After stealing the Triassic Ranger Powers and destroying the Dino Gems, she tries killing Tommy, only to be stopped by a powered-up Jacob! But, beaten severely, Jacob now lies in a coma at the Command Center. Now, we'll see what's happening in his head and around him…

**??, The year 3000**

Jacob shook his head and opened his eyes; he was in a futuristic city, and he was resting on top of a building, leaning against a wall.

"Here, I'll help you." Said a voice. He looked up to see a woman with short brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and Oakley sunglasses.

"Who are you?" he asked, accepting her help.

"My name is Jen Scotts, and I've been sent to test you." She said.

"Test? Come on, I just had final exams!" said Jacob. Jen laughed.

"Not that kind of test. You will havve to fight all seven Pink Rangers, all to prove you are worthy of retaining the power you now possess." She said. Jacob stood up, shaking his head.

"So, what happens if I lose?" he asked.

"You'll never be able to return to the land of the living. You are dreaming now; however, this environment is being generated by your Power Coin. Look up." Jacob did as Jen said, and the image of the pterodactyl was etched into the sky.

"All right, Jen, how about we start this up?" he asked. Jen smiled, and held out her wrist. A small silver device was fixed there, and she pressed it.

"Time for Time Force!" she shouted. In an explosion of DNA, she was wearing her Pink Ranger suit. Her helmet was all black, save a pink heart-shaped visor. Her uniform had a white collar, silver armbands and leg bands, and her uniform had a skirt. "I'm the Pink Time Force Ranger. Shall we begin?" she said. Jacob nodded, and put his hand behind his back.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" he shouted. His Morpher, though, was empty. "My Power Coin! What's going on?" he asked.

"The rules say that you can't Morph. Sorry, but it's time to begin!" she said, attacking him.

**The Command Center**

Tommy sat in the main room of the Chamber, looking up at Zordon's now-empty tube. He smiled, hand pressed against the cool glass.

"What are you doing, Mister Oliver?" asked Jessica, walking up behind him. Tommy turned to her.

"Just remembering my days as a Power Ranger." He said. He looked down at his now-bare wrist. "It seems like it's time for a new generation to take the title of Power Rangers." He said, leaning on the empty tube. "I just wonder if Jacob's dreaming right now."

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, the Year 3000**

Jen powered down as Jacob stood victorious over her; he had managed to steal her sidearm, and dealt considerable damage.

"Good job." She said. "It's time for your next challenge. And, take this." She held out a shard of pink crystal, shaped like a clock. "This is a shard of the Forever Pink Crystal, the source of power for all Pink Rangers." Jacob took the shard, and saluted her.

"See ya, Jen." He said, and teleported to his next destination.

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Aquabase**

Jacob landed over a large pool; he looked own to see the water getting closer. He folded himself into a cannonball, wishing he was in a bathing suit, as he hit the water with a large splash. He looked down to see that he was now wearing swimming trunks, with his Power Morpher on the waistband and the shard of the Crystal set where the Power Coin was. He dragged himself out of the pool, spitting out a mouthful of chlorinated water. He heard applause and saw a woman standing in the corner.

"Nice job." She said. Her blonde hair was swept back, out of her face, and she wore a pink blouse under a red hiking vest, and she also wore khaki pants. Jacob stood up, shaking the water out of his ears.

"So you're a Pink Ranger too, right?" he asked. She nodded, and held up her left wrist. Her Morpher was slightly larger than Jen's, and it had a gold circle with a blue symbol inside of it on the top. She flipped open the Morpher and pressed a button.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" she shouted. A pink shield with white stripes emerged from the Morpher, and it passed over her, creating her Pink Ranger uniform. It was solid pink, except for a white cross-like band on the chest. Her belt had the Lightspeed symbol on it, and her helmet's visor was shaped like her shield. "Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Pink." Jacob nodded in acknowledgement and took a defensive stance as Dana summoned a lance.

**Command Center**

Ben sat on the steps to the main console, wrapped in his thoughts.

"What's up?" asked Jessica, sitting next to him.

"Nothing really." He said, absentmindedly messing with his pocket.

"Come on, you can tell Jessie! I won't tell." She said, smiling.

"Well… I'm gonna ask Chip to marry me." Said Ben, smiling.

"No way!" Jessica nearly yelled. Ben glared at her. "Eheh, sorries." She said.

"No problem." He said, smiling again. "Just thinking of Chip makes me smile."

"So, when are you gonna ask him?" asked Jessica, kicking her feet absentmindedly.

"On our anniversary." Said Ben. "It'll have been five years since we started dating next Saturday." He dug out the ring box and flipped it open, revealing a silver ring with a large yellow topaz.

"His favorite stone?" asked Jessica, looking in awe at the large gem.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Ben.

"Well, it's kind of a strange choice for an engagement ring; most people go with diamonds." Said Jessica. Ben nodded and pocketed the ring.

"But you know what? Right now, I'm more worried about Jacob."

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Aquabase**

Dana hit the floor with a thud as Jacob held the V-Lancer to her neck. She powered down, smiling.

"Good job. Here's the Pink Lightspeed Shard." She said, and handed him another piece of the Crystal; it was shaped like an ambulance's cross. Jacob smiled as he teleported to the next room.

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Mirinoi**

This time, Jacob landed without difficulty on a platform in a dense jungle. He looked at the platform he had landed on; four swords stuck out of a solid stone bed. He jumped off of the platform, looking at the animals engraved on the swords; lion, condor, wolf, and gorilla. He saw a slot in the stone where a fifth sword would have been; he turned and saw his next opponent. She too was blonde, but she wore a dark red jacket and pants instead of pink. Her hair was pulled into a bun, held in place with a pink band, and she wore black-rimmed glasses. She carried the fifth sword in her right hand, and a small grey device was on her left wrist. It had a gold dial with a light blue gem in the center, and five colors were set in a small band below the dial: red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. Her dial was, of course, set at pink.

"Welcome." She said. "I'm Kendrix Morgan, and I'll be your opponent now." She raised her sword, crossing it over her bracelet. "Go Galactic!" she shouted. She was surrounded by pink flowers as her ranger suit came on, followed by her helmet. Her suit had a cat theme; the entire suit was pink except the torso, gloves, and boots, which were white. Her torso had a zigzagging black line across her chest, and her helmet had gold accents. She held her sword up high, and charged it with energy as she rushed to attack. Jacob tried pulling a sword out to defend himself; however, none would budge. He held up his hands, and grounded himself.

**Blue Bay Harbor**

Bethany flopped onto her couch, which was made of black leather. Her phone rang; she picked it up and checked the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Phoebe." She said, tilting her head back and groaning.

"Hey Beth. What's the matter?" asked Phoebe, concerned.

"I'm hot. I'm sweaty. I'm tired. I'm sore. Need I say anything else?" said Bethany. Phoebe laughed, a tinkling sound.

"No. Training was hard today, huh?" she asked. "I was talking to Dustin; it seems like a new generation of Power Rangers cropped up."

"Really?" said Bethany, smirking. The phone conversation lasted late into the night…

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Mirinoi**

Jacob was panting, drenched in sweat from fighting in the jungle. Kendrix dropped to the ground, Jacob having put her in a sleeper hold. He wiped the sweat off his brow and watched as the Lost Galaxy Shard floated into his hand; unfortunately, though, it was only half a cat's head.

"Only half?" he asked. Another blonde woman took the Quasar Saber and held it up to the light.

"Yep. You see, there were two Lost Galaxy Pink Rangers. My name is Karone, formerly known-"

"As Astronema, Princess of Evil; I know that." Said Jacob. The Transmorpher zapped onto Karone's wrist, and she crossed her Quasar Saber over it.

"Go Galactic!" she shouted. In an identical transformation to Kendrix's, she became the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. She drew out a pair of daggers and tossed them to Jacob. "Arm yourself; now it's a fair fight." She said. Jacob held up the fang-shaped daggers as Karone rushed foreward, Quasar Saber extended.


	9. Battle For the Forever Pink Crystal II

PR isn't mine

PR isn't mine.

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Jacob became trapped in a coma where he must fight every Pink Ranger up until him to keep not only his powers, but his life as well. We join him now as he fights Karone, the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, on the jungle planet Mirinoi…

Jacob ducked, the Pink Quasar Saber whizzing over his head. He rolled, slicing in an 'X'-shape on Karone's chest with his daggers. She reeled back, panting slightly.

"You're a good fighter!" she said, chuckling slightly. Jacob slammed his daggers against the sword, and Karone flew back, hitting a tree. Jacob, acting on instinct, slammed the bottom parts of the handles, creating a sort of crescent shape. A strand of pink energy strung itself like a bow, and he drew it back, a pink crystalline arrow forming.

"Beta Bow, fire!!" he shouted, and the arrow stuck in Karone's shoulder. She powered down, and the arrow disappeared, her wound healing instantly. She held out her hand, the other half of the Lost Galaxy Shard joining with the other to create a wildcat's head. The shard joined the others, making 3/7ths of the crystal complete.

"Thanks, Karone." said Jacob, and he gave her a peace sign as he teleported away.

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Megaship**

Jacob landed in a silver hallway, a porthole revealing the blackness of space dotted with stars outside.

"Space? This can only mean one thing." he said, whirling around. Standing there was an Asian girl with long, straight black hair. She was wearing a light gray jacket and pants with a pink shirt underneath.

"Hello. I'm-"

"Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger and the second Pink Turbo Ranger." said Jacob. Cassie smiled and nodded.

"So you've done your research. If you'll please follow me?" she asked, walking down the hallway. Jacob followed her, and she punched a code into a keypad by a door. As it opened, the two stepped inside, and she gave a vocal command.

"DATA, access lunar terrain Luna Terra." said Cassie. The room glowed as it reconstructed itself into the surface of Earth's Moon. A US flag floated parallel to the ground, held up by the non-existent gravity. Age-old footprints were set into the dust, and Jacob inhaled the Lunarian air. Cassie slid back her sleeve, revealing a silver-and-black device. She hit a button, and the black lid flipped open.

"Let's Rocket!" she shouted. As she hit buttons, a computerized voice repeated them.

She hit another key, and a small siren sounded out. In a flash, she fully Morphed. Her uniform was mostly pink, save for her gloves, boots, and a stripe across her chest. this stripe had five squares of color: red, blue, yellow, pink, and black. Her helmet had a large black dome at the top, and a white ring circling around from the visor and around the back of the helmet.

"Pink Space Ranger, ready!" said Cassie. Jacob smiled, and the two began a sparring match.

**Tommy and Jacob's House**

Tommy rolled over in his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he dreamed.

_Jacob lied dead on top of the operating table, monitor gone flat. Tommy saw the other Rangers and the new team crying, but he looked to his right to see Jacob._

"_Dad, why did you let this happen?" he asked, tears running down his face. "I'm dead now, and it's your fault!" he yelled. In a shower of pink light, a woman in a gauzy pink gown stood next to Jacob, her manicured nails resting on his shoulder._

"_K-Kimberly!?" asked Tommy, tears spilling down his face faster. Kimberly's apparition nodded, and turned to Jacob. He nodded back, and the two faded away in pink light. "Wait!" said Tommy, trying to grasp his dead girlfriend and son. As they faded away, he dropped to his knees, yelling._

"NOOO!" he shouted, bolting up. He looked around to see that he was, indeed, in his bedroom. His eyes scanned the walls; the collection of Power Rangers figurines posed for action, their Zords standing at attention not to far away. He walked over to the cased set of Mighty Morphin' figurines, eyes set on the Pink Ranger. She held her bow high, and the Pterodactyl, Thunderbird, and Crane flew above their mistress. He let a few more tears all before breaking down, sobbing. "Kimberly..." he choked out, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there. I wish you would have told me." As he knelt there, bawling, he could swear he could feel Kimberly hugging him, comforting and reassuring him. When he opened his eyes, the Pink Ranger had somehow become posed with the White Ranger, the two in a loving embrace. "Kim..." he whispered, and he could have sworn he heard her laugh.

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Megaship**

Cassie powered down, handing the rocket-shaped Space Shard to Jacob as he bowed in thanks.

"Wait, now." she said, holding up her hand. "Remember, you still need to fight me one more time." In a flash, the terrain changed to a large desert. A white ambulance sped up to the two, hitting its brakes and lightly skidding over the ground. The driver's side door opened, and a small silver box-shaped morpher and a key fell out. Cassie undid her Astro Morpher and set it inside the ambulance, which sped away. Cassie fastened the box part around her left wrist. Jacob could see it had a keyhole set in the side, and on the front were emblazoned the letters R, B, Y, G, and P. Cassie's outfit changed into a pair of overalls and a striped pink-and-white polo shirt. She crossed her right hand over her left, and inserted and twisted the key into the Morpher.

"Shift Into Turbo!" she shouted. A white-and-pink car raced by as Cassie was clad in her uniform. It again was solid pink except for the gloves, which were white. A black-and-yellow emblem was also set on her chest. Her helmet had an oval-shaped visor, and headlights were set into the top o her helmet. "Pink Turbo Ranger!" she shouted. Jacob inhaled deeply and began to fight Cassie again.

**Briarwood**

Ben sighed; he had returned to Briarwood to find that he had to work the graveyard shift at the Rockporium. A few punks and Goths seemingly floated in between the shelves, checking out CDs from the likes of A7X and Marilyn Manson. He sighed, checking the clock; it was almost 1AM. The Rockporium was a 24-hour store; however, many people didn't' seem to know that. The only other one working at the moment was Vida, cranking out weird-sounding tunes at the DJ booth. She left the old vinyls and walked up to the counter, leaning over towards Ben.

"What's the matter, Ben?" she asked.

"Nothing really, V." said Ben, sighing. Vida rolled her eyes; she might not look it, but she was a person you could have a heart-to-heart with if you knew her well enough.

"Come on, I know something's up." she said. "Is it Chip?"

"No, it's Jacob." said Ben.

"Who's Jacob?" asked Vida, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"A good friend of mine. He recently got beaten within an inch of his life; I wish I could help him." said Ben. Vida smiled; she knew what it was like to be that worried for someone.

"You know, the same thing happened to Maddie once." said Vida. Ben gasped, snapping to full attention.

"R-really? When?" he asked, eyes wide. Vida sighed; it was a painful memory for both Rocca sisters.

"You see, when we were twelve, our then-stepfather was kind of…" she said, trying to find the word.

"Abusive?"

"Perverted." said Vida. "He kept making eyes at Maddie; if you remember, she was kinda well-developed." said Vida. Ben remembered; Madison had been an early bloomer.

"Yeah, I remember; the poor girl had to beat them off with a stick." he said.

"Well, our stepfather was one she couldn't keep away." said Vida. "One day, while our mother was out… he raped her." Ben's jaw dropped, and he blinked a few times.

"He what?" he asked. Vida nodded, a sad look on her face.

"He raped her. Then, he beat both of us and threatened us; he said he'd kill us if we told our mother."

"And did you tell her?"

"Of course we did!" snapped Vida. Ben flinched, the volume getting to him. "Sorry." said Vida, continuing with her story. "We told Mom, and she called the police on him; he was caught and sent to jail for thirty years. Poor Maddie, though; before he was caught, he beat her so hard that she fell into a coma. The hospital also found out something that changed us all forever."

"What?" asked Ben, eyes wide; suddenly, Jacob took backseat to this tale.

"He had gotten her pregnant." said Vida. Ben gasped and put his hand to his mouth.

"No way!" he said.

"Way." said Vida. "It was an instant decision by Maddie; she got an abortion. Afterwards, though, she had to go through so much therapy… Why do you think she still doesn't have a boyfriend and she's twenty-one?"

"I had no idea…" said Ben. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." said Vida. "It was a long time ago; I had better get back to the turntables." And with that, she turned and left, returning to her former position. Ben slumped at the counter, his mind reeling…

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Random Desert**

After fighting Cassie and Katherine Hilliard, the first Pink Turbo Ranger, Jacob stood with the ca-shaped Turbo Shard in his hand. Katherine smiled at him.

"All right now," she said in her Australian accent, "It's time for this!" She held up her wrists, and a pair of golden bracers appeared.

"Zeonizers!" said Jacob, eyes wide in awe. She crossed her wrists, which glew pink, and she gave her new transformation command.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger One-Pink!" She crossed her arms as she was covered in green wireframe. Her suit appeared, and she struck a pose. Her uniform was solid pink with white boots and gloves, and a white collar as well. Her gloves, boots, and collar also had circuitry-like patterning to their edges. Her helmet was solid pink, save or a circle-shaped visor. She tossed Jacob the sword from her belt, and she drew her pistol. "Let's begin, shall we?" she asked, and the two began fighting once more.

**Later…**

Katherine slumped to the ground, exhausted. She held up her hand, and the circle-shaped Zeo Shard flew into his Morpher.

"It's time for you to face our greatest." said Katherine. "Now, I wish you luck!" she said, and Jacob teleported away.

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Prehistoric Jungle**

Jacob landed in a hazy jungle; unlike the one on Mirinoi, however, prehistoric plant life littered the gound, and he heard the cries of flying reptiles as they soared overhead.

"'I'll face the best'? What does she mean?" asked Jacob, shielding his eyes from the glare.

"She meant me." said a voice. Jacob looked to see a teenage girl with brown hair set into a ponytail, brown eyes, a white shirt, pink shorts, and a familiar-looking Power Coin set into an also-familiar Morpher.

"Hello Jacob." she said, smiling.

"M-Mom? MOM!!" he shouted, running up and hugging her. He cried as he clutched the one person he had always wanted to meet. "Dad's told me so much about you! He misses you so much, and I'm so glad I can finally meet you!" he sobbed. Kimberly hugged him back.

"It's okay; let it out." she said. She began singing; a soft melody that Jacob had heard only one place before. "Close your eyes, rest your head, things will be all right." she said. Jacob looked up at her, eyes shining with tears.

"That's the lullaby Dad used to sing me to sleep with when I was little!" he choked. Kimberly smiled before pulling out of the hug.

"You know what we have to do." she said. Jacob reluctantly nodded.

"I understand, Mom." he said. and pulled back. Kimberly flipped out the Morpher's handle, and held it high above her head.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" she shouted. Jacob stood in awe as the original Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger drew out her bow and nodded at him. "Let's begin now." she said, and Jacob nodded, assuming a defensive stance.


	10. When Two Become One

I don't own Power Rangers

I don't own Power Rangers. WARNING: MAN/MAN LEMON AHEAD! (My first one too!)

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, as Jacob finished his battle with Karone, Tommy had a terrible nightmare, in which he lost his son. Now, at the last round of the battle, with only a Zeo Saber and the Pink Transdaggers to defend himself with, Jacob must fight his own mother…

**Pterodactyl Power Coin, Prehistoric Jungle**

Jacob dodged another of Kimberly's arrows; pink-fletched arrows littered the ground and trees. An arrow pegged the shoulder of his flannel overshirt, pinning it to the tree. He pulled free, his jacket ripping. He cartwheeled over, picking up a long stick. He rushed foreward, swinging at Kimberly. She deflected it with her bow, and then punched him in the stomach. Jacob righted up and performed a flip over her head, landing a kick to her kidneys. She fell over, and then picked herself up. "Nice job." She said, and swept the ground with a kick; Jacob hastily jumped over it. H flipped twice, and charged with the stick once more. This time, it managed to hit Kim in the side. She held up her bow again, and more string appeared, making it look like a harp. He then began strumming it, launching sound waves at Jacob. He dodged, and pulled out the Beta Bow that Karone had given him. He fired crystal arrows at Kim; she deflected them by spinning her bow.

"Hmm, so some of the others gave you weapons." Said Kim. She attacked with her bow, hitting Jacob in the shins. As he fell over, he managed to grab onto Kimberly's Morpher. A surge of Pink lightning overcame both of them,

"Wh-what's happening?" asked Jacob. The two flew backwards, each hitting a tree. The six shards in Jacob's Morpher glew, resonating with power. A seventh, Yellow shard joined the six Pink, forming a new Power Coin. A gold pterodactyl stood in flight against a Pink background; Kimberly watched in awe as the images of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and Pterazord flashed over Jacob, forming Jacob's Dino Fury Pink Ranger form. He stood up, wordlessly summoning a new weapon to his hand. It was a sword, with two side pieces shaped like Kira's Ptera-Grips on the sides.

"But how?" asked Kimberly, staring in awe. Jacob looked down to se that he had Morphed,

"I was wondering the same thing." He said_. 'I remember the Yellow Dino Ranger's voice aiding me when I fought the Green Ranger… could it be that I picked up power from the destroyed Dino Gem?' _he thought. He looked down to see a white diamond patterning running down his arms and legs, and they were extended like spikes. He held up his new blade, and he swung it once, releasing an energy spark that shattered Kim's uniform. She stood there in awe as the bow-shaped Pink Morphin' Shard emerged from her Power Coin and slid into the one on Jacob's belt. He powered down as a bright light surrounded him.

"Goodbye, Mom! I'll miss you!" he said.

"Don't worry! You'll see me again someday!" said Kimberly, waving as Jacob's spirit exited the Pterodactyl Power Coin and settled back into his body.

**Command Center**

Jacob's eyes fluttered open as he sat up in the bed Alpha had but him in. He saw an IV in his left arm, and his left side throbbed dully. Several monitoring machines of alien origin surrounded him; he saw a full-body 3-D rendering of a human male on one of them.

"Oh, hank Edenoi you're awake!" said Alpha, shuffling into the room. "I was hoping you'd pass the Ranger Test." Said Alpha. Jacob's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before his jaw dropped.

"Alpha, you knew about what was happening?" he asked. Alpha nodded.

"Indeed. Every time a new Ranger receives his or her powers, they must face the previous Rangers to hold that title in their dreams to keep their powers. The original Might Morphin' Power Rangers went through the same thing, fighting the original six warriors that Zordon had picked thousands of years ago to seal away Ivan Ooze. I can't imagine what the battles were like for your father." Jacob straightened his back, seeing his Morpher on the bedside table His Power Coin, however, now had the same Pink crystal backing as it had in his dream. He also noticed that the part of his morpher that was once silver had turned pink as well.

"So my Morpher really did change?" he asked. Alpha got to work on removing the Ivs and stitches at once; miraculously, Jacob felt no pain. "Shouldn't I be hooked up to these longer?" asked Jacob. Alpha shook her head.

"No, you'll be fine. This technology is from Eltar; even if it's nineteen years out of date; it's still millennia ahead of Earth technology." Alpha handed Jacob his clothes, and he dressed in front of the robot; after all, she WAS a medical robot, among other things.

"Dear Edenoi it's huge!" said Alpha under her breath. Jacob had heard her, though, and he flushed as pink as his Ranger uniform. He grabbed his Morpher and placed it in his subspace pocket before teleporting home.

**Oliver House, Reefside**

As Jacob landed in the living room, he was tackled to the floor by Tommy.

"Thank god you're okay!" said Tommy, crushing his son in a bear hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" he said. Jacob smiled.

"I'm fine, Dad!" said Jacob. "Now, could you please let go of me? I need oxygen." Tommy held his hand out and helped Jacob up. Jacob swept his hand through his hair and pressed his communicator.

"Alpha? Could you call the others and tell them I'm okay?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Jacob!" said Alpha, and Jacob picked up his cell phone. He scrolled down the contacts list and pressed the talk button. As it rang, he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Drake, baby, it's me." Said Jacob.

"Hey you! I haven't heard from you for a few days!"

"Well, I've been… sick." Said Jacob, smiling. "Listen, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope, none! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something; it's important."

"How important?"

"So important our relationship will change permanently." Said Jacob.

"Alright. Pick me up at seven; we'll head down to the lake, okay?"

"Right." Said Jacob. "I love you."

"Love you too." Said Drake, and both teens hung up. Jacob headed down the hallway; however, Tommy grabbed him on the arm.

"Jacob, are you going to…" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm telling him. When you're a Ranger, every day counts." Said Jacob. He smiled. "But first, I'm taking a shower; I reek!" Tommy let go of Jacob's arm and watched his son walk down the hallway.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" said Tommy, as he ventured into the kitchen to make lunch.

**Later, at the Lake…**

Drake gasped as Jacob finished telling him his story.

"So let me get this straight. You're the Pink Ranger. You've been chosen by some program to lead a new team of Power Rangers, stop an evil alien sorcerer, and become a champion of truth and justice?" he asked Jacob nodded.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Said Jacob, smiling.

"Jake…"

"I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"I believe you." Said Drake.

"Huhwhat?" asked Jacob, confused.

"I believe you. My cousins Ryan and Dana were Rangers too." Said Drake. Jacob's mouth dropped for what seemed the umpteenth time this week.

"Dana Grayson and Ryan Mitchell? The Pink and Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Rangers?"

"Yep." Said Drake. He leaned foreward and kissed Jacob, who happily complied. Jacob pushed his tongue against Drake's lower lip, asking for entrance; his question was silently answered. The two's tongues writhed together like a pair of mating snakes, saliva being exchanged at a steady pace. Jacob felt his pants begin to tent; apparently, so did Drake.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Said Drake. Jacob smirked, grinding hi s knee against the bulge in Drake's jeans, making the slightly shorter teen whimper.

"You too, I see." Said Jacob. He began planting kisses along Drake's jaw line, finding his prime target at the small emerald in Drake's right ear. He began suckling at his boyfriend's earlobe, making Drake moan. Jacob smiled as he began tracing the outer shell of Drake's ear; he shivered in response. Jacob's hands went down further, squeezing at Drake's bulge before toying with the bottom of the other boy's shirt. He broke the kiss and looked Drake in the eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked. Drake nodded.

"You're a Ranger; I don't want to lose you before I can show how much I love you." Jacob smiled before raising Drake's shirt over his head. He pushed his boyfriend down onto the grass, moving on all fours over him. He trailed down Drake's chest, nipping lightly at one of Drake's nipples. Drake stifled a cry as Jacob smiled at him.

"Dear Lord you're gorgeous." He said, moving kisses down Drake's abdomen. He stopped at the navel, sliding his tongue in slightly and making Drake shiver. He moved down to the waistband of Drake's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Drake's erection strained against the dark navy fabric; Jacob smirked to see that he had done his job well. He looked back up to Drake.

"Here goes." He said, and opened the slit in the briefs. Drake sprang out tall, and Jacob looked upon it; it seemed to glow in the pale moonlight coming off of the water. He kissed the head before taking it in his mouth, sucking lightly. Drake threw his head back; Jacob worked the shaft with his hand. Drake held back as long as he could, but he quickly came into Jacob's mouth. He watched as Jacob swallowed and wiped his mouth off.

"Tasty." He said, and quickly removed his own clothes.

"Wait." Said Drake, panting slightly. "Won't we need…?"

"I got it." Said Jacob, producing a tube of lubrication out of his pocket.

"Why do you…"

"Well, it pays to have lube when you work on bikes like I do." Said Jacob, referring to his job. He smeared a good amount on his length and positioned himself at Drake's opening.

"I've heard this might hurt a bit." He said, and slowly pushed inside. Drake cried out as Jacob slid in to the hilt; A few tears fell down Drake's face as he got used to the length inside of him. Jacob pressed a soft kiss to Drake's lips.

"Get ready." He said, and slowly slid out and thrust back in again. He did this a bit before Drake began to moan, the pain having faded away. The two began a rhythm, a glorious _pas de deux_ between the Pterodactyl and his lover. A few minutes later, Drake came a second time, squirting in between their stomachs. Jacob yelled as he exploded into Drake's depths; a pink aura surrounded him, and a pterodactyl's screech was superimposed over his voice. He slumped to the ground, still inside of Drake.

"That was wonderful." Said Drake, kissing Jacob. "I'm glad you were my first." Jacob looked down at his communicator, opening the watch section.

"Oh shit! It's quarter to midnight!" he said, and the two scrambled to get their respective clothes on.

"My Mom's gonna kill me!" said Drake. He tried standing up; however, he found that he was sore. He winced as he shuffled to the car. Jacob grimaced as Dake sat down in the passenger seat of Jacob's car.

"You okay babe?" asked Jacob. "Was I too rough?"

"Nope." Said Drake, kissing Jacob again. "From what I could tell, you were perfect." Jacob smiled as he shifted the car into drive.

"I think we might not make it back before midnight." Said Jacob.

"We could, maybe…" said Drake.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jacob, smiling at his new lover.

"Yes I am." Said Drake. Jacob shifted into high gear and pressed down the gas, repeating a phrase he had heard only earlier that day.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"


	11. Veteran Teamup! Jason, Trini, Zack, Zeo!

I've said it before

I've said it before.

Oh, and the YuGiOh Abridged joke belongs to LittleKuriboh.

Hailey's little song belongs to Disney.

Hailey's hella-scary attendant belongs to Clive Barker

Last time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Next Generation, Jacob has finally awakened from his coma and rejoined the others. After spending time with Drake, though, they race home to beat the curfew…

Jacob slowly drove up in the driveway, hopping out of the car.

"Okay, how am I gonna get in?" he asked himself. He looked to the ivy climber next to his bedroom. "Bingo!" He walked through the reeds to the ivy climber, looking up. "So, I should be able to do this." He set his fingers in the slots, and tried pulling himself up. The old wood creaked dangerously, and one of his footholds broke. "Shit!" he swore as he landed on the ground. "How am I supposed to…?" he looked down, his communicator glinting. "Duh." he said. He pressed the side button, teleporting into his bedroom. He heard familiar heavy footsteps coming down the hall, so he quickly stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed.

"You can't fool me young man." said Tommy, opening the door and flipping the light switch. Jacob sat up in bed, defeated.

"Alright, so am I grounded?"

"No. But I would like to know what's on your stomach."

Jacob froze, shocked.

"Uh… well… uhh…"

"That's Drake's, isn't it?" asked Tommy. Jacob flushed deep crimson.

"…Yeah, it is. Are you gonna lock me up now?"

"No, but I AM gonna give you The Talk." Jacob cocked his head to the side.

"Wait, I thought we had already had that?"

"But I seem to remember not going over homosexual sex." said Tommy, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jacob sighed heavily, resting his head in his hand. Then, he felt the proverbial lightbulb go off.

"Wait a minute… how would you know about gay sex?" he asked. It was Tommy's turn to blush.

"You see… that is… It's not important! Don't change the subject!"

**One Awkward Sex Talk Later…**

"So…"

"Yeah."

The two sat in awkward silence for quite a while, a cricket voicing his opinion outside the window. Jacob turned to Tommy.

"You never answered my question." said Jacob. Tommy sighed.

"Well, it's been twelve years since we've seen each other…"

"Twelve years? Wow, long time."

"Yeah. Remember when you were four and I went away for awhile?"

"Yeah, I stayed with Uncle Adam and Uncle Rocky. He was kinda peeved that he didn't go with you."

"Ahh, yes, Rocky didn't get invited to Forever Red. DECA forgot to record his data, apparently. But you see, I've had relationships with two of my fellow Power Rangers. Your mother and-"

He was cut off by a large explosion, and a screechy voice called out.

"Come out, come out, Pink Ranger!" shouted the voice.

"Dad, go get your Zeonizers, I might need help." said Jacob. He jumped up and summoned his Morpher. To his surprise, a pink buckle surrounded it, and the once-silver buckle had changed pink. His coin was still gold-rimmed and the pterodactyl was still gold, but the background was pink crystal.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" After Morphing, he crossed his arms. "Dino Fury Mode!" he shouted. The Yellow Dino Ranger's image flashed over him as he flipped. The pterodactyl oh his helmet let out a screech as he stood tall in Dino Fury mode. He held out his hand, and called his weapon. "Ptera Gripsword!" he shouted. The pink, yellow, and silver blade sprung to life in his hand. He ran to the front yard to find the Green Ranger in her Dragon Fury mode. She raised her blade and pointed at Jacob.

"Alright, scum, give me the man and no one gets hurt." she said.

"And why should I give him to you?" asked Jacob, holding his sword ready.

"Because he belongs to me!" shouted the Green Ranger.

"I don't belong to anyone!" shouted Tommy, jumping from the top of the steps. He held up his wrists, revealing his Zeonizers. "It's Morphin' Time!" he shouted, clanging his bands together. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" A wire frame popped over him, and a star-shaped visor appeared on his helmet. His Red Ranger uniform appeared, and he drew his sword and pistol. The Green Ranger laughed as she swung her blades.

"Dragon Slash!" she shouted. The two other Rangers ducked and rolled, dodging the blast.

"Ptera-Screech!" shouted Jacob, and a sonic wave bowled the Green Ranger over. Tommy put together his Zeo Saber and Zeo Pistol, aiming at the Green Ranger. Jacob pulled his Blade Blaster out of his belt and placed it in gun mode.

"It's time to say goodbye!" shouted Tommy. "Super Zeo Pistol, FIRE!" Jacob fired his pistol as well.

"Blade Blaster, Fire!"

The two energy bursts slammed into the Green Ranger, causing an explosion.

"Okay, that was too easy." said Jacob.

"Yeah. All five Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers couldn't take me down when I was the Green Ranger, and I was half as powerful as this chick!" said Tommy.

"Oh, right you are." said a voice. As Tommy and Jacob watched, a puff of green smoke rose from where the Green Ranger had stood. She walked out of the shadows towards them, sword raised. She was back to normal, the Dragon Fury mode gone.

"What you just destroyed was a doppelganger I made out of my Dragon Fury powers. I didn't need that form when Lord Thrax gives me enough dark power to destroy all of you."

Jacob and Tommy sweatdropped beneath their helmets.

'Did she really throw away all that power? How stupid is she?' thought Jacob.

'Okay, so she's twice as powerful, half as smart. Lethal combo.' thought Tommy. The Green Ranger pointed to Tommy.

"Okay red-boy, you're coming with me! Dragonica Superstring!" she shouted, and laser strings tied up Tommy.

"Dad!" shouted Jacob. He started trying to slice through the strings, but they wouldn't break.

"Dragonica Superstring!" shouted the Green Ranger, tying up Jacob. He flopped on the ground, his head pounding. The green Ranger walked over to Tommy, smiling as she touched his Zeonizers. In a flash of wireframe, he was back in his civilian form. Jacob's Power Coin glew as he tried to override the Green Ranger's Magic, causing his Morph to slowly fade. The Green Ranger laughed as she thumbed the clasps of her helmet.

"Time for you to see who I really am, Tommy dearest." she said. As she lifted the helmet, curly red locks fell out of the bottom of the helmet. She slowly removed the entire thing, finally revealing none other than Hailey.

"Hello, Thomas." she said.

"Oh joy, it's Skankity Slutslut." said Jacob, grunting as his Coin struggled against his bonds. Hailey shot a glare at him.

"My name is Hailey Ziktor!" she shouted.

"That –grunt- is what I –pant- said; Skankity Slutslut." said Jacob. Hailey flipped him the bird as she picked Tommy up.

"Now, Tommy, you will marry me- regardless of whether you like it or not." said Hailey, cupping his face in her hand. He bit her finger, sneering at her. She slapped him across the face.

"No biting until the wedding night, dear." she said.

"Oh, gag me." said Jacob. Hailey zapped him with green lightning before tuning back to Tommy.

"Jacob, make sure to find J-"

"Now, shall we be off?" asked Hailey, interrupting Tommy and teleported up in a flash of green lightning. Jacob's Power Coin flashed, releasing him from his prison and transforming him back to civilian form. He quickly tapped into his communicator.

"Alpha!" he shouted. He heard the double beep as he was answered.

"Yes, Jacob, what's wrong?"

"The Green Ranger showed up and kidnapped Dad!"

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! This is terrible! I'll alert the other Rangers!"

"Wait! Before you do, I need you to contact someone else. The name started with a 'J', so contact Uncle Jason!"

"Jason? Why Jason?"

"Come on, Alpha, use your circuitry! What other Ranger do you know of whose name starts with a 'J'? His powers have come back since Forever Red, right? And get Uncle Zack, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam, Aunt Trini, Aunt Kat, and Aunt Tanya! They still have powers! We'll need all the help we can get! I'll meet you at the Command Center!"

"Right! See you soon!"

**One Hour Later…**

Jacob landed in the Command Center, facing the rest of his team- in PJs. Ben, hair tussled and mussed with sweat, was in yellow silk boxers. Mara, looking slightly embarrassed, wore a green leaf-print nightgown. Jessica, who looked like she was about to drop asleep where she stood, wore a light blue tank-top and pink pajama pants emblazoned with silver stars. Bethany looked wide awake, and was fully dressed in her black ninja suit with red piping, her hair done in a braided ponytail to keep it out of her face. In flashes of red, red-blue, black-green, black, two flashes of yellow, and one of pink, seven veteran Rangers stood before the new team. First was Katherine Hillard, who Jacob recognized form his dream. She wore a pink blouse and a white skirt, accented by a pearl necklace and earrings. Next to her were the two Yellow Rangers whose powers still worked, Tanya Sloan and Trini Kwan. Tanya wore a long yellow dress with a metallic yellow sash and metallic bronze sandals, along with yellow diamond earrings. Trini was wearing a lab coat over a navy blue blouse and black skirt. Adam wore green tank-top and black jeans, while Rocky wore the same outfit in red and blue. The other new Rangers looked in awe at Jason, who was wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"Trini!" yelled Ben, running up and hugging his cousin.

"Ben! Oh, it's been far too long! How are you- and why do you smell like sweat and cologne?"

"That's a question for later!" said Ben, flushing.

"Hey, Jacob! How are you?" asked Rocky, clapping Jacob on the back.

"Hey Uncle Rocky!" said Jacob, hugging the taller Hispanic man. He then turned to Adam, also hugging him. He noticed a gleam of gold in the light. "No way, is that a wedding band I see?" Adam flushed lightly. Rocky smiled before glomping and kissing Adam on the cheek.

"Yep, tied the knot back in 2009." said Rocky. "We might just even adopt a kid soon."

"Wow, that's awesome guys!" said Kat. She turned to Jacob and winked. Jacob winked back. Tanya looked between the two, confused.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Pink Ranger thing." answered Kat and Jacob at the same time.

"Okay then. Why did you call us here?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." said Zack.

"Well, it's simple really; while Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam's Power Coins were destroyed, Jason, Zack, and Trini kept theirs. And Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat still have their Zeo Ranger powers. Therefore, Jacob wanting you all to come would be logical." said Alpha. All of the Veteran Rangers crowded around Alpha.

"Alpha! Oh, it's great to see you!" said Jason.

"Yeah, girl, it's great to see you!" said Zack.

"Alpha, we missed you so much!" said Trini."

"Yes, now that's all fine and dandy, but why are we here?" asked Tanya.

"Simple." said Jacob, walking over to his team. He put one arm around Bethany and one arm around Jessica, who jerked awake, and smiled. "We're Power Rangers." The veteran Rangers stood stunned for a few minutes, before Zack broke the silence.

"Awesome! So, what's your team name?" he asked. The new Rangers looked at each other before Jacob broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.

"The Neo Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." he said.

"'Neo?' As in 'new'?" asked Trini. Ben nodded.

"Yup. Billy made a failsafe that chose the five of us as Rangers." he said.

"And Dad was kidnapped by the new Green Ranger." said Jacob. Jason's jaw dropped.

"You mean your baddie made a new Green Ranger?" he asked, fury in his voice. "AND he kidnapped Tommy?"

"She. Hailey Ziktor is the new Green Ranger."

"Ugh, the slut from the reunion?" asked Trini. "She is a disrespect to Kimberly's memory. May she rest in peace." The other Veteran Rangers nodded. Alpha turned to the team.

"Okay Rangers, you'll need to morph and sneak into Thrax's castle. I've installed special dampeners in your communicators to disguise your energy signals as those belonging to Zed or Rita's monsters. I have the teleportation coordinates set; he built his castle right over the Machine Empire's old one. Are you ready, Rangers?" All of the Rangers looked to each other and nodded. Jason headed to the front. "It's been a long time since I've said this: It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

In a flash, all twelve Rangers stood ready to fight.

"Wow, Jessie, you're Blue?"

"Mara, you're Red!?"

"All right Ben, go Yellow!

"Jake- PINK!?"

"Okay, Uncle Jase, I'll explain later."

Alpha put in the coordinates, and the Rangers zoomed off to the castle.

**Thrax's Palace, Hailey's Chamber**

Hailey waltzed around the room in her wedding dress. It was dark green and backless, a large "V" cut down the middle to just below her navel, long sleeves with black fishnet cut into petal shapes, criss-crossing threads in the back, and a long, puffy skirt that went to just before her ankles, showing her black high heels and fishnet stockings. She also had her makeup on; a thick coating of lipstick that produced an almost blinding glare from the light, too much dark green eye shadow and eyeliner, and too much blush on her cheeks. She smiled to herself in the mirror, licking her lips; the lipstick miraculously stayed on. She laughed a high-pitched laugh that sounded almost like a cackle. She sighed and began singing to herself.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine… Things are working out according to my ultimate design… ha-ha!" she giggled, throwing a bobby pin at the grotesque alien fertility goddess carved on top of her mirror. It stuck in the creature's forehead, and the mirror tilted back slightly. She climbed on top of the vanity table, smashing bottles of expensive alien perfume all over the table and floor. She tilted the mirror to herself after spinning. "Soon I'll have those little Rangers and then Tommy will be mine!" She began laughing evilly as her reflection morphed into a demonic dragon creature, laughing in a low, horror-movie tone. A low, mournful bell rang, and her attendant walked in. She was pale and bald, clad in a black leather dress. There were bent metal wires going from her cheeks to her collarbones, and fishhooks opened the flesh of her neck, revealing her throat and esophagus. Chains wound up her arms, and hooks were imbedded in her upper arms. She also had iron spikes driven through her feet, making spike heels. She walked over to Hailey, inhaling with a raspy sound.

"So you are the new Green Ranger. It is a pleasure to meet you." she said in a croaking sort of voice. Hailey, since moving into the Palace, had gotten used to all manner of ghastly-looking servants; an open throat she could deal with. "I am Deap Troat." Hailey did a double take.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Deap Troat." said the creature again. Hailey let out a sigh of relief.

"For a second there.." she said under her breath. Deap Troat immediately slammed Hailey down on the seat.

"Now we do makeup. This is no good, you look like, how you say, dime-store slut. We fix this. Now stay still and let Deep Troat do her job." she said.


End file.
